Blanca Nieves y el Cazador
by Juriettsuru
Summary: Había una vez, en un invierno helado una reina que estaba admirando la nevada, cuando vio una rosa en flor que desafiaba el frío. Al tratar de tocarla, se pinchó el dedo y le brotaron tres gotas de sangre. El rojo era tan intenso sobre el blanco que pensó—"Ojalá tuviera una hija blanca como la nieve, con labios rojos como la sangre, y la misma fuerza de esta rosa". AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esta historia se me ocurrió en base a la película "Blanca Nieves y el Cazador", la mayoría de los diálogos, lugares y situaciones que se narran en este fic pertenecen al filme, ninguno de los personajes es mio, pero la historia en sí es de mi autoría y fue escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

**Blanca Nieves y el Cazador by Juriettsuru.**

Había una vez, en un invierno helado una reina de belleza sin igual, con cabellos dorados como el sol que las nubes no dejaban ver, que estaba admirando la nevada mientras paseaba por los extensos jardines de su palacio, cuando vio una rosa en flor que desafiaba el frío. Se acercó a ella con su característica elegancia escrutándola con su verde mirada, como si pensara que se tratase de una ilusión. Era la única que quedaba en el rosal, la superviviente. Al tratar de tocarla, se pinchó el dedo y le brotaron tres gotas de sangre que cayeron en secuencia en la fría nieve. El rojo era tan intenso sobre el blanco que pensó—"_Ojalá tuviera una hija blanca como la nieve, con labios rojos como la sangre, cabellos dorados como el fresno y la misma fuerza que esta rosa"— _mientras acariciaba un pequeño bulto en su vientre que permanecía oculto en su tapado de piel.

* * *

… _Siete meses más tarde…_

Poco después la reina dio a luz a una niña que se llamó Maka, a la que todos conocerían como "Blanca Nieves" por su peculiar tono de piel tan blanca como el mármol.

El reino entero la adoraba tanto por su espíritu indomable como por su belleza. Con seis años era considerada la niña más bella de todas, sus ojos verdes rebalsaban de alegría y bondad y sus cabellos dorados caían libremente por su espalda como una cascada de oro.

Alegraba con su risa a todo aquel quien se cruzaba en su camino siempre acompañada por su fiel y único amigo Death the Kid, o solo Kid: un muchacho de cabellos negros atravesados por tres franjas blancas como la piel de ella y ojos del color del oro, con quien pasaba casi todo su tiempo. No era fácil ser la princesa, no se le permitía salir sola por el reino ni hablar con extraños, pero todo eso cambio cuando Kid llegó. Se ofreció como su escudero, cautivando el corazón de la reina y permitiéndole convertirse en el guardián de su hija. Solo era un año mayor, pero su fornida estructura lo hacía parecer aún más grande.

Pero no dejen que la frágil apariencia de la pequeña Maka los engañe. Ella era un espíritu libre, siempre en busca de aventuras, sin temor a nada, se internaba en el bosque en compañía de Kid donde trepaban árboles, rastreaban animales y buscaban comida entre carcajadas y burlas, estas últimas muchas veces acompañadas de golpes por parte de la princesa hacia su caballero. Simplemente le arrojaba lo que tenía a mano: piedras, ramas, o alguna que otra ardilla.

La última aventura de la niña dejó suspirando de ternura a gran parte de los habitantes del reino:

Se la podía ver correteando por los campos de un sitio a otro en dirección al castillo, seguida bien de cerca por su escudero. Sus pies ahora descalzos se ensuciaban con el duro suelo, y entre sus manos un pequeño ejemplar de petirrojo reposaba tranquilo. Una vez en el castillo atravesó a toda velocidad las grandes y bien iluminadas salas hasta la habitación de su madre.

Entró sin tocar como le era costumbre, encontrándose con su progenitora sentada en el borde de la cama siendo rodeada por un doctor quien le tomaba la temperatura y el rey con mirada preocupada.

Al verla el médico se retiró dándoles espacio y su compañero a le colocó su mano en el hombro a modo de apoyo. La pequeña le miró y sintiéndose más confiada se acercó a su madre mostrándole el pequeño animal:

-Lo encontramos en el bosque, esta herido madre- le dijo extendiendo sus manitas.

-Se debe haber roto el ala- contestó la comprensiva mujer mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pichón- no te preocupes, con el tiempo sanará- y rodeó con sus manos las de su hija.

-Yo lo cuidaré- aseguró muy entusiasta con una sonrisa que se contagió en ambos padres.

-Eres dueña de una gran belleza Blanca, aquí dentro- deslizó sus manos hacia el pecho de la niña- no la pierdas nunca, te servirá cuando seas reina- dicho esto acarició las mejillas de su hija. Un fuerte mareo obligó a la enferma mujer a alejarse de su hija, quien fue tomada por los hombros por Kid que la sacó de allí.

La condujo hasta el jardín del palacio, ahora inundado de un verde primaveral y la convenció de dejarle el pichón a una de las criadas para ir a trepar.

Se subieron en carrera a un gran manzano. Como era de esperarse el mayor salió victorioso, logrando el enfado de la pequeña.

Testaruda como siempre Maka infló sus mofletes mostrando su descontento. Soltando una sonora carcajada el pelinegro trepó más alto dejando atrás a la chica.

-¡Kid espérame!- le gritó tratando de seguirlo, pero al verse obstaculizada por su vestido decidió desistir y sentarse en una rama- ten cuidado, no te caigas.

-Te daré una manzana- le dijo cambiando de tema. Finalmente tomó el fruto más rojo de todo el árbol, el más parecido al tono de sus labios y se acercó a ella- Toma.

-Gracias- dijo ella extendiendo la mano. Cuando casi la tenía, el de ojos de oro contrajo su brazo alejando la manzana de la niña- ¡Kid!- le reprochó esta pero él la ignoró y mordió sonoramente la manzana para luego bajar de un salto del árbol y empezar a correr. Ella al verse rezagada se bajó también y comenzó a perseguirlo mientras le llamaba dejando olvidada su manzana en el suelo.

* * *

El invierno siguiente fue más crudo que nunca y la madre de Maka pasó a mejor vida. El rey estaba inconsolable, pasó semanas en su habitación en las que dejó crecer sus cabellos de fuego hasta sus hombros y sus ojos azules se llenaron de nubes de rencor ante la mirada de su pequeña hija que tomó un plano secundario.

Aprovechando ese dolor apareció un ejército oscuro y misterioso que lo atrajo a la batalla. Un ejército de demonios enfundados en armaduras tan negras como su piel, que al ser heridos se convertían en un líquido similar al petróleo que enloquecía todo lo que tocaba.

Y así fue como al grito de "_¡Devuélvanlos al infierno!",_ el rey comenzó la batalla. Fue una guerra terrible, que dejó numerosas bajas entre los soldados y arrasó trigales enteros.

En contra de todas las posibilidades, el ejército oscuro perdió la guerra, pero luego iba a suceder algo mucho más tenebroso.

El muy agotado monarca miraba a su alrededor observando como los extraños cadáveres de los demonios se deshacían en el aire como cenizas.

-Señor- le llamó uno de sus súbditos- una prisionera- le informó.

El rey se acercó a una caravana de prisioneros perteneciente al recién derrotado ejército y miró en su interior.

Unos pies sucios y encadenados que se encogían en busca de protección le dieron la bienvenida.

-No tema, mis hombres y yo no le haremos daño. ¿Cuál es su nombre, señora mía?- le preguntó formalmente.

La mujer temerosa retiró la capucha que la ocultaba de los hombres. Una mujer de belleza sin igual asomó su rostro por entre las sombras, sus ojos dorados similares a los de una serpiente deslumbraron a todos.

-Medusa, señor- le contestó luego de unos segundos.

* * *

Tan prendido quedó el rey con esa belleza que, por primera vez, olvidó el dolor de su corazón y al día siguiente contrajo matrimonio con ella…

-Que hermosa eres- le dijo una pequeña rubia a Medusa. Esta última estaba siendo arreglada por las doncellas reales, quienes daban los últimos toques a su vestido de boda.

-Que gentil niña, sobre todo cuando dicen que tu rostro simboliza la belleza en el reino… ven- extendió una mano incitándola a acercarse. La pequeña obedeció- Esto debe ser difícil para ti, yo también perdí a mi madre cuando era joven- trató de sonar comprensiva-. Jamás ocupare el lugar de tu madre, pero siento que algo nos une, lo siento allí- le señaló con la cabeza, la niña miró en su pecho el lugar donde se le había señalado, justo en el corazón.

No respondió, solo de devolvió una amplia sonrisa, feliz de que su padre volvería a ser el de siempre.

-La ceremonia va a empezar- llamó una nodriza.

Y así la futura reina partió hacia el altar, seguida por su sonriente dama de honor, la pequeña Maka.

Pero ingrata sorpresa se llevó al notar que las miradas de todos alrededor no se centraban en la novia si no en su acompañante. La pequeña rubia atraía los suspiros de todos los allí presentes, toda mujer, hombre o niño dirigía su vista hacia tan simpática criatura que sin notar lo sucedido caminaba sonriente entre pétalos blancos que lanzaban las criadas.

Envidiosa tornó su mirada hacia ella la mujer calzada en el vestido de novia. Fulminó a la niña con la mirada aunque esto no fue notado por nadie, ni siquiera por la aludida. Volvió a mirar al frente al llegar al altar, alzó la vista del piso para encontrarse con los azules ojos del rey mirándola a ella, solo a ella. Sonrió falsamente y tomó su mano para continuar con la boda.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba por ahora, que el rey posase su mirada en ella. Más tarde esos ingratos pueblerinos caerían a sus pies arrastrándose como larvas miserables y todos alagarían su belleza, todos y cada uno de ellos. Quien se negara a esto sería asesinado por traición hacia la reina. La más bella de todas.

* * *

-Me llevarás a la ruina- murmuró el rey besando el cuello de su ahora esposa. La noche de bodas había comenzado.

-Así es, señor mío- le contestó ella. Permanecía recostada boca arriba, con la mirada perdida en el techo, dejándose hacer pero sin corresponder.

Movió su rostro para darle más acceso a su esposo- A mí me llevó a la ruina un rey igual a ti- él no parecía escuchar lo que le decía ya que continuaba con su labor imperturbable- ocupé el lugar de su esposa, que era una anciana. Y, a la larga, alguien habría ocupado mi lugar.- los orbes de la mujer se abrieron fuertemente brillando de un sobrenatural dorado lleno de rencor- Los hombres usan a las mujeres- al instante el rey se separó del cuello de ella. Al sentir algo cálido chorrear por la comisura de sus labios llevó su mano hacia allí, se sorprendió al verla manchada de un líquido negro, el mismo de aquellos demonios- nos llevarán a la ruina- continuó la reina- y cuando acabaron con nosotras, nos echan como sobras a los perros- escupió sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Qué me hiciste?- preguntó como pudo. Aquel líquido no paraba de brotar, manchando la ropa de ambos y comenzaba a ahogarlo, difícilmente podía articular palabra.

-Cuando una mujer se mantiene joven y bella por siempre el mundo le pertenece- le ignoró. Tomó por los hombros a su marido y revirtió la situación: ella sentada a horcajadas sobre él, dificultándole aún más la respiración.

Los vanos esfuerzos del hombre hacían que su risa aumentara. Alzó la mano y se la mordió hasta sacarse sangre, extrañamente del mismo negro intenso que escupía el rey en esos momentos. A su orden aquella sustancia se transformó en una daga que empuñó con fiereza- Primero te quitaré la vida, señor mío- y sujetándola con ambas manos- y luego te quitaré el trono- finalmente insertó una puñalada mortal en el pecho del hombre quien murió al instante.

Se dejó caer del otro lado de la cama, aun manchada de sangre y recobró el aliento que había perdido entre risas. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la entrada del castillo, no había tiempo que perder, su plan debía ser ejecutado perfectamente y no quería hacer esperar más a su hija.

Se había infiltrado en el reino con un ejército fantasma. Ahora le abría las puertas a otro ejército, más real, compuestos por los más fuertes demonios de todo el Inframundo.

* * *

Alarmada por el fuerte ruido de un petirrojo al cantar, Maka despertaba en medio de la noche. Lo vio en su ventana, cantando alto y claro como si la estuviese llamando.

Se levantó y trató de acercarse a él, pero se voló en cuanto extendió su mano. Se sobresaltó al escuchar pasos que iban y venían por detrás de su puerta, el castillo solía ser muy tranquilo por las noches y ese día no habría ningún festival por lo que incitada por su curiosidad natural salió de su habitación en búsqueda del motivo de tanto jaleo.

Salió de su cuarto aun con su camisón cuidando de que nadie la viese, una princesita como ella no podía salir sin supervisión, y aun menos con esas pintas a altas horas de la noche. Pero como dicen ojos que no ven corazón que no sienten.

Se dirigió directamente donde su padre quien debería estar durmiendo, él le explicaría que es lo que estaba pasando, era una niña lista sabía que no la regañaría demasiado, solo bastaban un par de pucheros para derretirlo.

Al llegar al pasillo notó que la puerta estaba extrañamente abierta, sintiéndose alerta se asomó para ver en su interior. Ahogó un grito con su mano al ver al cadáver de su padre reposando con el puñal aún clavado. Iba a entrar cuando fue sujeta fuertemente del brazo por un soldado de armadura negra, tras este la nueva reina se alzaba mirándola son sorna. Con su cara ya empapada en lágrimas tiró de su brazo logrando soltarse y corrió hacia las afueras del castillo, sin poder evitar echarle una última mirada al difunto rey.

Ni bien llegó a los jardines pudo ver la gran guerra que se desarrollaba allí. Todos huían atemorizados de aquellos seres infernales que destruían todo a su paso, reuniendo a la gente en una muchedumbre incapaz de defenderse.

Notó a Kid a unos metros suyos, montado en un caballo junto con su padre quien lo defendía. Debía llegar hasta allí, él la protegería.

-¡Kid!- gritó presa del pánico.

-¡Nieves vete, debes salir de aquí!- le contestó en otro grito, extendiéndole su mano para subirla al caballo.

-¡No puedo!- chilló al sentir que la jalaban por la cintura hacia atrás, alejándola de su amigo.

Tantos gritos atrajeron la atención del padre de Kid, quien volteó gritando- ¡La princesa!- sin embargo alejándose para evitar que también cogieran a su hijo. Ante toda reacción el pequeño pelinegro solo pudo atinar a gritar el nombre de la chica.

Maka solo podía forcejear entre los brazos de su captor cuando de repente sintió como el agarre aflojaba para ser remplazado por una mano cálida en su costado que la jaló hacia un caballo. Conocía a esa persona, su nombre era Stein, era quien atendía a su madre cuando esta enfermaba, un fiel amigo de su padre.

-Sujétate fuerte- le dijo montándola delante de él para rodearla con sus brazos. Todo iba relativamente bien, estaban a unos metros de la compuerta del castillo justo detrás de Kid, cuando una flecha inesperada golpeó a Stein en el brazo haciéndolo caer con la princesa en sus brazos. El golpe en su cabeza le ocasionó un desmayo, pero aún respiraba.

Kid y su padre atravesaron la compuerta al notar que esta comenzaba a cerrarse, dejando una jaula en la que nadie podía entrar ni salir, una vez afuera se detuvieron y voltearon su mirada. Realmente les rompía el corazón ver a la pequeña princesa llorando mientras sujetaba con fuerza los barrotes que impedían su escape.

-¡Kid, no me dejes!- le gritó entre sollozos.

-Padre debemos volver, regresemos- le exigió rápidamente- ¡No!- gritó enardecido al ver que una criatura negra tomaba a su amiga para arrastrarla lejos de las rejas. No era como las otras, no tenía piernas, ni vestía armadura, y salía de la espalda de una niña de cabellos rosados que parecía no saber que hacer en esa situación.

-La perdimos- afirmó su padre. Con su rostro sangrante por un gran corte que le desfiguró la mitad de este, giró el caballo y comenzó a galopar junto con los pocos fugitivos de la guerra en busca de un lugar seguro, dejando atrás al castillo.

* * *

A paso firme la reina atravesaba el camino que se dirigía a su recién asignada, por motus propio claro esta, nueva habitación. Permanecía intocable ante el caos que rondaba, nada la detenía, tanto así que parecía sacada de otro lugar totalmente diferente y colocada allí mediante un hechizo o conjuro.

Su vestido de un inmaculado blanco con grandes manchas negras ondeaba a su paso dándole un aire misterioso y la corona en su cabeza se lucía orgullosa ante el mentón que mantenía en alto.

Llegó a un salón vacío, en donde nadie tenía permitido el acceso. Allí solo había un espejo que ahora reflejaba la figura de la bella mujer. Un sirviente llamó a la puerta, y entró sin esperar contestación. Grave error.

-Fuera- le dijo, pero al ver que este no reaccionaba- ¡Fuera!- repitió enardecida mientras hacía brillar nuevamente sus ojos. Al notar la parálisis involuntaria ocasionada por su propia furia prefirió eliminar los problemas de la forma más rápida posible. Extendió una de sus manos, al instante un bulto comenzó a arrastrarse por entre su manga saliendo de esta y adquiriendo mayor tamaño. Una serpiente se materializó frente a aquel sirviente y sin darle tregua lo tragó abriendo sus fauces de par en par. Una vez el hombre desaparecido la serpiente regresó al brazo de su creadora y se fue de la misma manera que llegó.

Nuevamente se acercó a aquel espejo, se posó a unos metros de este y recitó el conjuro:

-"_Espejito, espejito dime una cosa, ¿Quién de todas es la más hermosa?"-_

Segundos… uno…dos…tres. Aquel espejo de cristal comenzó a derretirse y como cera caliente, dejando un rastro de cristales por todo lugar por el que pasaba. Se acercó a la reina y justo cuando estaba delante de ella aquella mancha transparente en el suelo se alzó tomando una forma amorfa, similar a un humano cubierto por una sábana, pero totalmente de cristal.

-Eres tú, mi Reina- y luego de una pausa- un reino más que cae a los pies de tu gloria, ¿no tienen límite tu belleza y tu poder?

* * *

Luego de aquella sesión el espejo volvió a la normalidad y la reina se presentó majestuosa en las puertas del castillo donde la guerra estaba pausada. Todos los campesinos y soldados del rey se encontraban en un montón, siendo forzados a arrodillarse por el ejército oscuro, y la princesa aún era sujetada por aquel monstruo negro que salía de la espalda de la niña.

-Los restos madre. ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?- le preguntó la pequeña de cabellos rosados muy temblorosa.

La reina les echó una mirada superficial a todos y contestó impasible- Deben morir- luego miró a la chica quién le había hablado y le dijo- Chrona… enciérrala- señalando a la cautiva- nunca se sabe si la sangre real puede ser de valor- dicho esto dio media vuelta y entró nuevamente en el castillo.

-Vamos Ragnarok- dijo la pelirosa. Acto seguido comenzó a caminar llevando consigo a la niña con ojos vidriosos.

No hubo más nada que decir, ante la retirada de la reina el ejército demoníaco comenzó a asesinar a todo hombre, mujer o niño que allí se encontraba. Nadie sobrevivió para contarlo, pero la noticia de la masacre se extendió rápidamente por los pueblos externos incluyendo los fugitivos. Desde entonces el castillo fue considerado un tabú, nadie tenía acercarse allí, y nadie lo haría.

El reinado de Medusa fue tan venenoso que la naturaleza se volvió contra sí misma y la gente también. Se instauró la ley de la selva, la supervivencia del más fuerte. Los campos ya no producían, los animales morían de hambre y los árboles no florecían. La tierra murió, y con ella murió la esperanza.

Durante todo ese tiempo tubo presa a Maka en lo más alto de la torre boreal. Y allí es donde nuestra historia comienza diez años más tarde las cosas comenzaban a cambiar.

**He vuelto aquí con un nuevo fic. Sé que tendría que estar actualizando Sálvame de la soledad pero es que me salió la inspiración a flote y dije ahora o nunca. Esta historia va a constar de pocos capítulos, tal vez cuatro o cinco no se bien lo que me lleve. Agradecería muchísimo que me dejen reviews, recuerden que un review es igual a una sonrisa y a mucha inspiración. Los saluda con cariño Juriettsuru.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Esta historia se me ocurrió en base a la película "Blanca Nieves y el Cazador", la mayoría de los diálogos, lugares y situaciones que se narran en este fic pertenecen al filme, aunque algunos de estos sean de mi propiedad, ninguno de los personajes es mio, pero la historia en sí es de mi autoría y fue escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Blanca Nieves y el Cazador by Juriettsuru**

El canto de un petirrojo me despertó de la duermevela en la que estaba metida. Agradecía mentalmente que el frío hubiera disminuido, eso y el sol que había salido hace unos minutos hacían más agradable el ambiente. Me senté en esa especie de cama de heno que se me había dado y observé mis pies descalzos, tan sucios como siempre.

Y heme aquí, hoy se cumplían diez años de encierro que coincidía con mi cumpleaños número dieciséis. No me hacía la idea de como podía estar cuerda aún, o tal vez no lo estaba quién sabe.

Un rayo sutil rayo de sol me dio en el rostro iluminando mis ojos verdes. Era lo único que tocaba ese lugar, un sol nuboso que no calentaba ni por asomo solo iluminaba tenuemente lo suficiente para no tropezar. Sentí mi boca seca y me relamí en un inútil intento de apaciguar la sed que sentía.

Suspiré frustrada, totalmente inútil. Miré por la pequeña y única ventana de esa celda de rocas, he allí el culpable de mi despertar: un bonito ejemplar de petirrojo me miraba suplicante. Me acerqué a él por instinto y le acaricié la cabecita. Como toda respuesta me picó cariñosamente un dedo y se voló unos centímetros al costado emitiendo un chillido.

Pueden llamarme ilusa, loca o excéntrica, pero decidí sacar la cabeza por la ventana para ver que quería enseñarme. Y es que no era la primera vez que un animal me mostraba algo, yo les llamaba y ellos venían a mí u otras veces venían por su cuenta a darme algún obsequio: desde aves que traían lombrices de tierra hasta ratas que me mostraban derrames de agua potable o traían piedritas para encender un fuego.

Con mucho esfuerzo debido a mi pequeña estatura saqué la cabeza y pude ver al animalito posado en la pared. En cuanto lo miré se voló, dejando a la vista un clavo de hierro oxidado a punto de salirse.

Genial, podría ser realmente útil. Extendí mi mano todo lo que pude hasta que lo alcancé. Tironeé un poco de él pero no cedió, al parecer no estaba tan oxidado como parecía. Jalé aún con todas mis fuerzas hasta que finalmente pude arrancarlo, cayendo de sentón en el suelo por el impulso. Oculté el clavo debajo de un montón de paja y me sobresalté al escuchar un fuerte ruido como el que hacían las rejas de la prisión al abrirse pero me tranquilicé al ver que no era la mía. Miré por los barrotes como unos guardias arrastraban a una muchacha de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes hacia la celda de enfrente y allí la encerraban.

Los guardias se fueron, pero no me atreví a hablar hasta varios minutos más tarde:

-¿Hola?- susurré. Estaba segura que no lo habría escuchado así que decidí repetirlo un poco más fuerte-¿Hola?- la chica asomó su cara por entre los barrotes de su celda y me miró a los ojos-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Kim- me respondió en voz suave.

-¿Qué te paso?- le pregunté curiosa, no parecía una criminal.

-Arrestaron a las de mi aldea y me atraparon cuando iba por el duque Shinigami- farfulló velozmente al borde del llanto.

-¿El duque Shinigami?- ese era el nombre que recibía el padre de Kid- ¿esta vivo?, ¿sigue luchando en nombre de mi padre?- le pregunté dejándome llevar por la ilusión, luego me di cuenta que había hablado de más y me tapé la boca con la mano. Muy tarde, los ojos abiertos de aquella muchacha demostraban que había oído perfectamente.

-Eres la hija del rey- afirmó- cuando murió dijeron que habían muerto todos en el castillo.

-¿Y Kid?- pregunté ignorándola, ella debía saber si estaba bien-el hijo del duque ¿sigue vivo?

-No se, princesa- respondió ya llorando. Eso me paralizó, hace tiempo nadie me llamaba así-¿qué me van a hacer?- me preguntó temblorosa. Desvié la mirada y negué con la cabeza, no conocía el destino que le tenía deparado la reina, pero suponía que no era nada bueno.

* * *

En otra sala la eterna reina Medusa, con el mismo rostro joven que diez años atrás, enterraba una de sus uñas en las tripas de un ave muerta, para después llevársela a la boca y saborearla gustosamente.

A su lado, una joven Chrona de dieciséis años con el demonio saliendo de su espalda temblaba ligeramente. En el centro de la habitación una enorme tina llena de un líquido blanco, leche tal vez.

La rubia se acerca a la ventana y observa su reino, justo debajo de ella un grupo de mendigos desesperados se revolcaban con la boca abierta de par en par tratando se atrapar un pequeño chorro de agua que era lanzado por una de las estatuas del castillo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando eras una niña y mendigábamos sobras como esos desgraciados?-

-Sí, madre-

-¿No soy más generosa?- aún sin mirarla.

-Sí, madre- repitió.

La reina dio media vuelta en dirección a la tina, quitándose su bata mientras se acercaba, quedando totalmente desnuda. Se sumergió completamente aquel líquido y permaneció allí durante varios segundos, luego de los cuales emergió cubierta de la misteriosa sustancia.

Lucía como una estatua, el líquido no resbalaba, al contrario. Más de cerca se asimilaba al pegamento. Con el paso de los minutos la piel absorbió la mezcla y rellenó las pocas arrugas que se llegaban a ver en su rostro.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde Medusa se encontraba sentada en su trono, a sus pies dos hombres arrodillados eran amenazados por las lanzas de sus soldados.

-Estos dos intentaban emboscar una caravana de provisiones- sentenció uno de los guardias.

La reina se puso de pie y se acercó quedando entre medio de ambos- ¿Es tu hijo?- le preguntó de reojo al más anciano. Este asintió tímido- Que apuesto- admitió ella- evidentemente se lo debes a tu madre.- y le alzó la barbilla para examinarlo mejor-Antes, hubiera perdido el corazón por un rostro como el tuyo- los ojos del joven brillaron de furia-, sin duda tú me lo habrías destrozado- sonrió macabra y le soltó la cara.

El joven al ver su oportunidad giró sobre si mismo arrebatándole una daga a uno de los guardias y se lo clavó a Medusa en el vientre mientras su padre le decía que se detenga.

Ante toda respuesta solo gimió de dolor y retiró el puñal, curiosamente limpio de sangre ante el asombro de ambos hombres. Suspiró con furia y le dijo amenazante- ¿Eres capas de matar a tu reina?- lo hizo ponerse de pie- Qué coraje, que belleza, pero ¿Cuánta fuerza hay en tu corazón?- acto seguido posó su mano sobre el pecho del joven y lo hizo palpitar dolorosamente causando que gimiera de dolor repetidas veces.

-No, mi hijo- imploró el anciano al borde del llanto.

El apuesto hombre respiraba dificultosamente entre gemidos, pero no retiraba su mirada de los dorados orbes de la reina.

Al verlo al borde del colapso retiró su mano haciéndolo caer desmayado en el suelo-¡Mi hijo!- gimió dolorosamente el anciano lanzándose a abrasarlo. Esta acción alertó a los guardias que alzaron sus lanzas.

-Déjenlo- ordeno la suprema-, que regrese con el duque y hable de la generosidad de su reina- le amenazó.

Dio media vuelta y se sentó en el trono mientras los guardias arrastraban a ambos hombres fuera del castillo.

Luego de que todos se hubieran retirado y solo quedara su hija la mujer reaccionó. Se sujetó el vientre mientras se lamentaba dolorosamente. Su rostro joven comenzó a arrugarse mientras su cara palidecía asquerosamente.

Chrona la tomó del brazo y la condujo al cuarto del espejo. Medusa se contempló a si misma en el cristal, notablemente desmejorada. La pelirosa se acurrucó contra una pared y susurró- La magia tiene un precio muy alto.

-Un costo que va creciendo- le contestó encabronada.

-Te ves…- comenzó a decirle.

-Vieja- terminó por ella el demonio que salía de su espalda.

-¡Ragnarok!- le regañó al ver la mirada de furia de su madre. La criatura ante toda respuesta la golpeó en la cabeza.

-Mi poder… se desvanece- habló la rubia con los ojos cerrados.

-Tenemos algo para el mal que te aqueja- dijo sonriendo malvadamente el demonio. La reina volteó y vio como arrastrada por un guardia ingresaba al lugar una pelirosa de ojos verdes, Kim, la joven de la prisión.

El guardia se retiró y Medusa se acercó ante la paralizada muchacha. Con su boca emitió un seseo viperino y la tomó del rostro. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar como el oro y su boca se abrió monstruosamente dejando ver dos afilados colmillos. Una luz azulada comenzó a salir de la boca de la chica hacia la de la reina. El rosado cabello de la primera se volvió blanco en cana y numerosas arrugas adornaron todo su rostro mientras la juventud de la segunda se recuperaba.

Terminado el hechizo la dejó caer en el suelo sonriendo satisfecha y ordenó que se la lleven.

* * *

¡Al fin la trajeron! Hacía más de diez minutos que se la habían llevado y estaba muy preocupada por ella.

Traté de ver lo más posible que le había ocurrido pero fue inútil, el cuerpo de los guardias no me dejaban ver nada.

-Kim- dije bajito una vez que se fueron- Kim- repetí más alto, me preocupé aun más al no recibir contestación.

Por todos los cielos espero que este bien…

* * *

Ya más satisfecha consigo misma se posicionó cerca del espejo y recitó el conjuro:

"_Espejito, espejito dime una cosa, ¿Quién de todas es la más hermosa?"_

Como anteriormente el espejo se materializó delante de ella en forma humanoide y le contestó:

-Mi Reina en el día de hoy, alcanzó la madurez otra dama aún más hermosa que usted. Es por ella que se desvanece su poder-

-¿Quién es ella?- escupió venenosamente mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Blanca Nieves-

-¿Blanca Nieves? ¿Ella es la causa de mi ruina?- habló para si misma- Debí matarla cuando era una niña- farfulló.

-Se lo advierto- la interrumpió el espejo- solo pueden destruirte su pureza e inocencia… pero ella también es su salvación, Reina mía. Si se apodera de su corazón nunca más necesitará consumir juventud alguna, jamás volverá a debilitarse o envejecer.

-La inmortalidad- dijo Medusa con aires de grandeza-, la inmortalidad eterna- repitió abstraída como posesa. El espejo se desvaneció y salió de su transe.

-¡Chrona!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

La aludida entró al trote temerosa por los gritos de su madre- Hija mía- le dijo sin dejarle hablar- trae a la hija del rey.

Se quedó paralizada, pero salió corriendo al sentir que Ragnarok la golpeaba en la cabeza.

* * *

La puerta de la torre volvió a abrirse. Por suerte yo ya no repetía el nombre de Kim, ya que era obvio que no me contestaría por un buen rato. Me alejé corriendo de la reja y me metí como pude entre la paja que formaba mi colchón, haciéndome la dormida.

Unos pasos se detuvieron frente a mi celda y abrieron la reja. Un alguien entró y se acercó hacia donde estaba recostada. Controlaba mi respiración más de lo necesario, forzándome a no hiperventilar.

-Sé que estás despierta- dijo una voz femenina. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con la figura de la hija de Medusa, una tal Chrona, si mi memoria no falla.

Se sentó a mi lado en el colchón de pija y me preguntó- ¿Siempre estas despierta cuando te miro?-

Asentí con la cabeza. Era cierto, todas las noches me traía mi comida hasta la celda y luego se quedaba un buen rato mirándome desde el otro lado. Nunca hablaba, solo miraba.

-Nunca habías entrado- le dije suavemente. Sentí en mi mano lo frío del acero y apreté el clavo con todas mis fuerzas rogando que no lo notara.

-No sabía que hacer en esa clase de situaciones- explicó bajando la mirada tímida. Entonces habló por primera vez el monstruo de su espalda y dijo- la Reina no nos lo permite.

-Le temo- confesé a ambos para hacer tiempo.

-¿Y a nosotros no?- preguntó el demonio. Chrona se acercó más a mi cara, como si quisiera ver si lo que decía era la verdad.

-No temas princesa- habló el monstruo-, no volverás nunca a esta prisión.

-¿Qué quiere ella de mí?- cuestioné con ojos llorosos.

-Tu corazón palpitante- dijo Chrona.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba saber. Con una velocidad que no sabía que podía tener le incrusté el clavo en un costado de su cara, causando que se aleje dando un grito de dolor.

Aproveché la distracción para correr hacia la puerta, traté de cerrarla con ellos adentro pero la llave estaba atorada y mis manos temblaban tanto que se me hacía casi imposible.

-¡Chrona se escapa!- gritó el demonio con todas sus fuerzas. Al parecer reaccionó ante esto ya que se acercó a la puerta.

La llave giró justo a tiempo, ocasionándome un corte en la palma de la mano al zafarse se la cerradura. Recogí del suelo y me detuve a pensar.

Escapar debo escapar, sí.

¡No, aguarden!

-¡Kim!- grité ya al lado de su celda tratando de abrir con mis torpes manos su celda. Imposible la llave no giraba.

Miré al interior de la habitación y la vi. Estaba recostada en el suelo, totalmente envejecida, sin fuerzas para moverse. Mis ojos me dolían de lo abiertos que estaban y solo me atreví a llamarle- ¿Kim?

-Vete- dijo por toda respuesta. No sabia que hacer, los gritos de Chrona seguramente ya habían alertado a los guardias y la cerradura aún no cedía. Al ver mis dudas volvió a gritar- ¡Vete!- terminando de convencerme.

-Volveré por ti- le aseguré con voz llorosa, me di media vuelta y eché a correr por los pasillos del castillo sin mirar atrás, si lo hacía me arrepentiría. Si mal no lo recordaba más adelante había una sala, que tenía un atajo que me llevaría directamente a los jardines.

Todo lucía distinto, más oscuro, más tenebroso. No había visto ni un solo rayo de luz desde que había comenzado a correr, aunque tampoco me iba a detener para asegurarme.

Las piernas me ardían, tanto tiempo sin actividad estaba haciendo mella con migo, pero no debía parar ya faltaba tan poco. Cinco metros… tres metros… un metro y salté hacia el exterior.

Lo primero que percibí fue un fuerte rayo de luz que me encegueció por unos segundos. Hacia años que no veía uno de estos, se sentía muy bien.

Suficiente, no hay tiempo para esto. Me metí detrás de una columna y empecé a analizar la situación. Seguramente Chrona ya había escapado y estaría por dar la alerta, pero por ahora todo lucía tranquilo, nadie había advertido que un prisionero había escapado.

Un soldado pasó caminando a un metro de distancia y se me congeló la sangre. Si voltea estoy muerta, no voltees, no voltees te digo.

-¡Deténganla!- ¡Maldición! Si volteó.

Salí de mi escondite veloz como un rayo pero detuve mi marcha unos metros más allá al ver la compuerta principal cerrarse. Oh no, no de nuevo.

Los soldados se acercaban ya no hay tiempo.

Un petirrojo me rodeó volando en círculos repetidamente, seguidamente voló hacia una alcantarilla. No lo pensé dos veces, corrí tomando impulso y me arrojé al suelo resbalando lo suficiente para caer dentro.

Cerré los ojos y la boca a sabiendas de lo que me iba a encontrar y ¡Oh! Vaya sorpresa, si lo encontré:

Me sentí sumergida en agua, pero no cualquier agua, un agua putrefacta llena de desechos de todo el castillo. Asqueroso.

Salí a la superficie en busca de aire y respiré una gran bocanada. Me puse de pie entre resbalones y caídas, no era muy profundo, podía seguir la corriente hasta encontrar donde desagotaba.

Caminé sujetándome de las paredes para no tropezar y pude ver a lo lejos una luz brillante. Sonreí esperanzada y apreté el paso.

Pero no podía ser tan fácil, claro que no. La salida de agua daba directamente a un risco, un empinado y peligroso risco lleno de rocas afiladas que si caías y tenías la suerte de no matarte, el fuerte oleaje te remataría en un dos por tres.

Pero igual que antes ya no había vuelta atrás—_Vamos mira el lado positivo Maka, si sobrevives te darás tu primer baño en años y podrás quitarte el olor a desechos de encima—_. Mi conciencia había dado en el clavo. Las expectativas de un buen baño cegaron todo miedo que pude sentir anteriormente, así que cerré los ojos y salté.

El viento golpeaba mi rostro fuertemente hasta que fue remplazado por el agua. Permanecí unos segundos sumergida, a pesar del golpe inicial se sentía fresco y relajante, como no se había sentido en años. Salí a respirar y miré alrededor.

El castillo daba directamente hacia la playa, quedando parcialmente sumergido por uno de sus costados. Pude notar varias caballerizas ya en la arena buscándome, sería una mala idea ir allí, tendría que nadar hasta la entrada del bosque y correr tanto como mis piernas me permitieran, con suerte encontraría un pueblo o alguna persona dispuesta a ayudarme.

En eso estaba cuando el mismo petirrojo que me había guiado hasta allí me llamó con un agudo chillido. Volteé a verlo y movió un ala mostrando que quería que lo siga.

Una vez más me dejé guiar por el ave que me condujo por entre las rocas hasta una playa oculta a un lado del castillo. Me dejé caer en la arena blanca respirando agitada, no sentía las piernas, si tenía que caminar unos metros más iba a caer de cara al suelo.

A pesar del obvio descanso que pedía a gritos el pequeño pájaro no se interesó por esto y continuó cantando hasta que me digné a pararme varios minutos después. Miré en la dirección del sonido y me quedé asombrada.

Un corcel tan blanco como mi piel, estaba acostado tranquilo en la arena.

Me acerqué tan rápido como mis piernas me dejaron y me dejé caer frente a él.

-¿Estás herido?- le pregunté inspeccionándolo con la mirada. A simple vista se veía bien así que busqué otra explicación- ¿Estás esperando a alguien?- los ojos del equino brillaron dándome la razón, y entonces todo tubo sentido. Me estaba esperando a mí.

Acaricié su hocico cariñosamente y poniéndome de pie nuevamente me subí a su lomo libre de monturas. Como si esa fuera su señal la rozagante criatura se puso de pie con migo sobre su lomo y se largó a correr en dirección al bosque seguido bien de cerca por el petirrojo.

Me sujeté como pude de sus crines rezando para que las lecciones de montura de Kid den sus frutos. Kid… debía encontrarlo él la ayudaría. Sin embargo el corcel tenía ya un camino en mente ya que seguía un sendero que conducía directamente a un campo muerto.

¿Qué ha pasado aquí estos últimos años? De niña solía correr por estos campos rebosantes de vida entre los aldeanos trabajadores. Ahora solo había tierra infértil, tan negra como el carbón, y un hermoso caballo blanco que lo atravesaba al galope.

Pero no tuve tiempo para ver el paisaje, el sonido de una trompeta seguido de muchos cascos contra el suelo atrajeron mi atención. Me giré como pude para ver a mis perseguidores pero me arrepentí al instante:

Cinco demonios armados hasta los huesos montaban fantasmagóricos corceles tan negros como los campos. Instintivamente mi propio animal comenzó a correr aún más rápido. Conocía de memoria ese camino, y no me estaba gustando para nada. Me dirigía directamente al Bosque Prohibido, nunca me había atrevido a entrar allí ni siquiera con Kid, pero siempre había sentido una gran curiosidad. Este parecía un buen momento para averiguarlo.

Tan veloz como íbamos no noté cuando mi caballo se atoró en arenas movedizas frenando de golpe. Solo noté la caída que sufrí por el impulso y un ligero dolor en mi brazo derecho. El alterado animal relinchaba desesperado tratando de salir de aquella prisión de lodo. Me acerqué y como pude comencé a jalarlo fuera de allí, intercalando mi mirada entre el afectado y los soldados que cada vez se acercaban más.

Noté como comenzaba a contagiarme de la desesperación del equino, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos solo pude arrastrarlo lo suficiente como para que no se ahogase, no podía hacer más por él tenía que huir en ese instante, confiaba en que pudiera salir de allí por si mismo.

-Se fuerte- le dije besando su hocico y dando media vuelta comencé a correr hacia el Bosque Prohibido con la esperanza de no ser encontrada en ese lugar.

Pronto dejé de oír los gritos de mis perseguidores, lo suponía, no iban a seguirme allí. Ahora el problema era como iba a sobrevivir yo en este lugar. Seguía corriendo a pesar de todo, logrando que varias ramas se enredasen en mi cabello y algún que otro arañazo en la cara.

Frené la marcha al notar dolorosas punzadas en mis piernas. Miré a mí alrededor, no sabía por donde ir, estaba completamente perdida. La noche estaba por llegar y hasta los cadáveres de los árboles parecían seguirla con sus movimientos. Una sensación de angustia se instaló en mi pecho y sobresaltada por el ruido de una rama al caer retomé mi carrera a través del bosque, esperando ver algo que indicase una salida o algo por el estilo.

Tropecé con unas raíces y caí de bruces sobre unos misteriosos hongos, que emitieron un gas putrefacto al contacto. Aquel olor me mareó, sin embargo me puse de pie lo antes que pude, no había tiempo que perder.

Traté en vano de volver a correr, pero solo conseguí dar un par de torpes trompicones para volver al suelo de sentón. Miré la superficie en la que había caído:

Una alfombra de cadáveres animales animaba el suelo del bosque llenándolo del color de la muerte. Me paré rápidamente tratando de alejarme de eso pero solo conseguí marearme otra vez. Todo estaba borroso, no podía distinguir nada. Numerosas siluetas negras similares a fantasmas se movían de un lado a otro riéndose de mi seguramente lamentable aspecto y causándome varios escalofríos al pasar cerca de mi tembloroso cuerpo. El suelo se movía, por un momento pensé que lo estaba imaginando sin embargo descarté esa idea al notar un cosquilleo en mis pies: eran insectos.

Unas horribles nauseas me invadieron totalmente al mismo tiempo que podía notar que los troncos de los árboles se derretían como mantequilla líquida de color ónix. Me acerqué a uno de los pocos árboles que aún conservaba su forma y expulsé todo el contenido de mi estomago con la primer arcada. Mi cabeza palpitaba horriblemente, no podía entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo en ese lugar, solo quería salir de allí.

Miré para arriba en busca del cielo solo para asustarme al ver una enorme criatura bípeda, con alas de murciélago en lugar de brazos, acercarse a mí atacándome. Salté hacia atrás con intención de esquivarla pero solo conseguí resbalar y caer por una pendiente de barro. A partir de ese momento no recuerdo más nada, solo un punzante dolor en mi cabeza, seguido de un frio atroz y la oscuridad absoluta. Alguien me llamaba por mi nombre, por mi verdadero nombre—_Maka… Maka—_podía oírlo a lo lejos, pero no tenía fuerzas para averiguarlo, así que cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la oscuridad a un lugar mejor.

**Y hasta aquí llegamos hoy, próximo capítulo Soul x Maka con todas las letras. Ya cumplí con ustedes por esta semana así que a celebrar el día de la primavera! Como siempre espero sus reviews así que déjenlos, es un segundo no cuesta nada. Los saluda con cariño Juriettsuru.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Esta historia se me ocurrió en base a la película "Blanca Nieves y el Cazador", la mayoría de los diálogos, lugares y situaciones que se narran en este fic pertenecen al filme, ninguno de los personajes es mio, pero la historia en sí es de mi autoría y fue escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Blanca Nieves y el Cazador by Juriettsuru.**

-¿Cómo es que una niñita inocente hace quedar en ridículo a mi propia hija?- Cuestionó furiosa la reina alzando su voz cada vez más hasta terminar en un grito-Armada con un clavo apenas- siguió más tranquila luego de recuperar el aliento-, si hubiera tenido una espada habría tomado mi reino- ironizó con sus ojos brillando.

-"Tráeme a la hija del rey" dije- habló comenzando a dar vueltas- y tú la dejaste escaparse entre tus inútiles dedos ¿Cómo?- susurró maliciosamente alzando sus manos frente a su rostro demostrando incredulidad- ¡Juraste protegerme a cambio de todo esto Chrona! ¡Recuérdalo, lo juraste!-gritó mientras la aludida solo atinaba a bajar su cabeza temerosa.

-Ahora no tengo nadie en quién confiar- dijo más para ella que otra cosa- ¡Nadie! ¡Ya no hay lealtad! ¡Ninguna!, ¡¿Dónde esta ella?!- gritó completamente fuera de sus cabales.

-La persiguieron hasta el Bosque Prohibido- contestó en voz suave Ragnarok notando la incapacidad de responder de la pelirosa.

-¡Perdida en el Bosque Prohibido no me sirve para nada!- le escupió para abofetearle fuertemente-¡Necesito su corazón!, ¡Me fallaste Chrona!- berreaba mientras seguía golpeando, esta vez a la chica.

-¡Detente madre por favor!- gritó suplicante causando que se detenga.

La imponente mujer se agachó a la altura de la joven desaprobándola con la mirada-¿Acaso yo no te he dado todo?- le susurró.

-Sí, madre- contestó bajando la cabeza mientras sujetaba su mejilla herida y siendo imitada por su demonio.

-Calma- dijo en voz baja, ya más satisfecha, la rubia. Extendió una mano hacia el rostro de su hija y con un toque de su dedo índice la herida causada por el clavo se cerró mágicamente sin dejar rastros- No tengo poderes en el Bosque Prohibido- le explicó con dulzura falsa alzándole el mentón para mirarle a los ojos-, búscame alguna persona, alguien que conozca el bosque… alguien que pueda cazarla- dijo con mirada soñadora alejándose de la pelirosa.

-Sí, madre- repitió por millonésima vez retirándose de la sala.

* * *

-¡Dame mi dinero idiota!- gritó un peliazul arrojando a su compañero de disputa al lodo-¡Es el dinero del Gran Black Star, no lo puede tener un idiota como tú!-

-Creo que me lo bebí todo viejo- respondió el agredido tratando de pararse completamente alcoholizado-, cuando vuelva a salir te lo llevas- se carcajeó dejando ver unos dientes puntiagudos como los de un tiburón.

-¡Ahora si te mato!- gritó a nueva cuenta golpeando al albino muchacho en el rostro muy fuerte, quién cayó sobre otro pueblerino que se detuvo a mirar la pelea- Esto es demasiado ¡Quiero mi dinero!- protestó berrinchudo aunque no sin razón.

-¡Aquí lo tienes!- dijo ya de mal humor el borracho poniéndose de pie y embistiendo al peliazul. Este aprovechó el envión y lo arrojó sobre otro espectador, se acercó con intención de golpearlo pero sus puños solo se encontraron con la cara de aquel observador quien cayó desmayado ante tamaño golpe.

-Oye Black te estás pasando- se rio el de ojos rubíes.

-¡Cállate mortal! ¡Tú no eres nadie para decirle a tu Dios cuando debe detenerse!- dijo dejando ver su obvio estado de embriaguez. Se acercó con mirada divagante y lo golpeó muy fuerte en medio del rostro.

Ante la incapacidad del albino de defenderse solo pudo recibir el impacto y caer al barro completamente mareado. Miró hacia arriba, la risa de todos se oía distorsionada, y las caras se deformaban de maneras divertidas aumentando aún más el mareo. Dejó caer su cabeza en el suelo y cayó desmayado.

* * *

Desperté intentando respirar pero solo conseguí ahogarme. Abrí mis ojos, me encontraba rodeado de agua me acerqué a la superficie y salí al exterior aspirando una gran bocanada de aire.

Miré a mí alrededor. Me encontraba sumergido en uno de esos bebederos, ya saben esos donde beben agua los animales pero que en estos momentos mi mente no puede recordar. Pero la pregunta del millón era ¿Cómo diablos había llegado aquí? Recuerdo estar peleando con Black, el muy idiota me golpeó tan fuerte que me dejó inconsciente, y luego nada…

La respuesta se encontraba a mí alrededor. Escupí un poco de agua que había tragado al ver unos soldados formar a ambos costados de aquel bebedero. A mis pies una chica pelirosa con un ente negro protuberante en su espalda miraba hacia el suelo.

-La Reina demanda tu presencia- habló el monstruo con voz chillona.

-¿No ves que me estoy bañando?- me reí reposando mis brazos a los costados como si de una tina se tratase-¡Ey!- protesté al sentirme jalado por los guardias pero no pude hablar más, las nauseas habían vuelto y más fuertes que nunca. Estúpida borrachera.

Me guiaron hasta el castillo, numerosos escalofríos me recorrieron mientras caminaba por sus paredes. Este lugar era protagonista de miles de mitos que se contaban en el pueblo sobre fantasmas vengadores y demonios. Y no les culpaba, realmente era el escenario perfecto para historias de fantasmas.

Llegué a una sala enorme en la que pude ver un trono ocupado por una mujer rubia con ojos dorados como el oro. Me soltaron unos metros alejado de ella ya cansados de mis protestas y burlas.

La chica pelirosa que nos acompañó todo el camino se acercó a la reina y le susurró unas palabras al oído. Acto seguido se colocó al lado de esta volteando en mi dirección.

-Soul Eater Evans… mi hija dice que eres huérfano, que eres un borracho, y de los pocos que se adentraron en el Bosque Prohibido- me explicó la reina con una voz serena pero amenazante, como la calma previa al huracán.

-Así es- contesté luego de un silencio. Me conocía y estaba bien informada, malo para mí.

-Uno de mis prisioneros se fugó hasta allí-

-Debe estar muerto- me reí morbosamente.

-Muerta, es mujer- aclaró rápido.

-Seguro que está muerta- le resté importancia encogiéndome de hombros.

-Encuéntrala- me ordenó en un susurro luego de mirar a la pelirosa-, tráemela- repitió hipnótica.

-No, yo no vuelvo más a ese bosque- me negué mirando hacia otro lado con pose cool.

-Recibirás una recompensa importante- me sedujo con la voz.

-¿Oro para un muerto comido por los cuervos?- me rebatí -¿Por qué vale tanto ella?- pregunté astuto.

-Eso no te importa- me escupió totalmente desagradable.

-Yo decido lo que me importa y lo que no, gracias- dije sarcástico con una reverencia burlona.

-¡Vas a hacer lo que te diga, cazador!- gritó perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Y si me niego?- sonreí de costado, me encantaban estas situaciones. Masoquistamente peligrosas y, por lo tanto, divertidas.

La reina chasqueó sus dedos y los guardias me apuntaron con sus lanzas- De rodillas- siseó como una serpiente.

Obedecí forzado por un soldado aunque le di un poco de pelea.

-¿No quieres rencontrarte con tu hermano?- me revolví furioso pero desistí al sentir el filo de las lanzas en mi cuello. Tocó una fibra sensible dentro mio y eso no me estaba gustando nada.

-No hables de mi hermano- le amenacé con los ojos.

Se rio malignamente sabiendo que había dado en el clavo y me miró con suspicacia- Lo extrañas- se incorporó un poco en el trono acercando su cara a la mía, mirándome con esos extraños ojos dorados- ¿Qué darías por volver a verlo?- miré hacia el piso reconsiderándolo ¿realmente puede traer a Wes a la vida?- ya conoces mis poderes- dijo leyéndome la mente o al menos eso pareció-, tráeme a la chica y yo traeré a tu hermano.

Negué con la cabeza- Eso es imposible- dije más para mí que otra cosa.

-Yo puedo…- alzó su mentón orgullosa- vida, por vida- concluyó recostando su espalda en el trono nuevamente. Sonrió victoriosa al ver mi mirada divagante, sabiendo que haría lo que ella quería.

-Que así sea- acepté finalmente. No perdía nada con intentar, y si era verdad que podía volver a ver a Wes tal vez todo volvería a la normalidad.

* * *

Desperté sintiendo mis huesos entumecidos por el frío que parecía ir en aumento con la cabeza doliéndome horrores. Abrí mis ojos contemplando a mi alrededor, estaba en el bosque, en el mismo lugar en el que me había desmayado no se cuánto tiempo atrás. Me incorporé alarmada buscando rastros de todas esas horribles cosas que me perseguían la noche anterior, pero solo logré caer por una punzada en mi brazo derecho. Al notar más tranquila que no había nada más que árboles rodeándome me miré el lugar donde sentí el dolor. Mi brazo tenía una mancha violácea en toda su extensión. Al menos no estaba hinchado, si no podría comérmelo confundiéndolo con una morcilla.

Hablando de eso, muero de hambre. Pero dudo que haya algo comestible en este bosque, debo salir de aquí y pronto.

Me puse de pie ya con más cuidado y comencé a caminar mirando bien donde pisaba tratando de seguir el rumbo que había tomado ayer mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla pegajosa.

* * *

Y heme aquí caminando por los oscuros pantanos que marcaban la entrada del bosque prohibido.

-Hagan todos exactamente lo mismo que yo- dije en voz alta para alertar a la rosadita que temblaba y a los pocos hombres que seguían mi paso. La reina había ordenado que mi supervisión las veinticuatro horas, para eso mandaron a llamar a los más bravos paladines al servicio de su majestad. Cuatro imperiosos caballeros que supuestamente no obedecían órdenes de nadie, a excepción de la reina claro esta. Pero que poco les duró eso al llegar a estas tierras desconocidas, famosas por lo traicioneras y peligrosas que podían ser, en especial para la gente que no conocía el terreno. Ahora mansos como gatitos hacían caso a todo lo que decía de pies a cabeza. Claro que no pude evitar burlarme de eso un par de veces ordenándoles hacer cosas ridículas como saltar en una pierna o hacer morisquetas como niños pequeños, ya que estas "espantaban a los duendes".

No pude evitar soltar una risita al recordar esto último. Sin embargo esta última advertencia había sido real, cualquier paso mal dado podría causar una desafortunada reacción en cadena que terminaría matando a alguno. No por nada era llamado el Bosque de las Coincidencias.

Miré a mi alrededor sorprendido de haber avanzado tanto en tan poco tiempo, tan distraído como iba no noté que ya habíamos llegado a este punto. Lo mejor sería comenzar a buscar rastros, si no sospecharían, aunque no creo que estén pensando en mí en este momento, parecían más preocupados por los monstruos o cosas así.

Volví a reír ante este pensamiento ganándome un par de miradas fulminantes.

De repente me detuve para olfatear el ambiente.

Te encontré niña, sin duda la huelo. Las pisadas en el suelo del bosque me dieron la razón y la dirección que debía seguir. Pero antes a deshacerse de estos idiotas.

Puse mi mejor cara de alerta y les dije seriamente- Quédense aquí.

Y salí corriendo en el sentido de las pisadas, solo esperaba que me diesen el tiempo suficiente para encontrarla y preguntarle un par de cosas. No todos los días una niña escapa de la prisión del castillo hacia el Bosque Prohibido y sobrevive en el intento. Y menos aún capta de esa manera la atención de la reina… ni la mía.

Ya estaba cerca, podía sentirlo. Mi instinto de cazador no fallaba, cuando vi una silueta largarse a correr alejándose de mí. Tomé la guadaña que cargaba en la espalda y me lancé al ataque.

* * *

Detuve mi canción al oír fuertes pisadas cerca de donde me encontraba.

Me di vuelta solo para ver aterrada a un hombre parado detrás de mí. Ahogué un grito de espanto y corrí lo más rápido que pude. No estaba segura si era amigo o enemigo, pero no estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

No tardé en escuchar los pasos que me seguían muy de cerca, demasiado para mi gusto. Pero mis piernas no me permitían correr más, a este paso iba muerta.

Unos metros más adelante había un enorme árbol con raíces levantadas y no dudé en esconderme entre ellas. Me acosté boca abajo en el suelo encogiéndome lo más que pude entre la oscuridad.

Esperé, y unos segundos más tardes lo vi:

Un chico más o menos de mi edad, de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos como rubíes, y una escalofriante guadaña entre sus manos que amenazaba con cortar todo lo que se ponga a su alcance. Me encogí aún más en mi escondite.

Por suerte para mí se alejó de donde estaba. Lo último que pude ver fueron sus pasos pasando justo por delante del árbol que me servía de escondite. Luego todo fue silencio por un par de minutos. No me decidía entre salir o quedarme a esperar un poco más.

Unas manos firmes me jalaron por los tobillos ante lo cuál solo pude gritar.

-¡Ven aquí!- gritó el joven.

-¡No!- le protesté entre el forcejeo- ¡Suéltame!

* * *

-¡Suéltame!- gritaba como desquiciada. Maldita niña si sigue gritando así van a encontrarnos.

Sin pensarlo mucho la tomé de la nuca y la besé con fuerza. Extrañamente un sentimiento cálido surgió en mi interior pero decidí ignorarlo, no hay tiempo para eso.

Cuando la solté me miraba entre incrédula y temerosa.

-¿Me ayudas?- me suplicó-, por favor la Reina me quiere matar- dijo tratando de soltarse.

-Me imagino- respondí sarcástico apretando su brazo para evitar su escape.

-No entiendes- casi sollozó- me quiere arrancar el corazón.

La mire como si estuviera loca, pero su mirada acuosa me decía que debía confiar en ella. Estuve a punto de soltarla cuando una voz me sobresaltó.

-Que veloz- chilló de esa cosa negra que salía de la espalda de la chica que llegó en ese momento junto con los soldados. Lo sabía, no iban a durar mucho donde los dejé.

La chica reaccionó tratando de huir con más ímpetu totalmente aterrorizada, por lo que tuve que sujetarla aún más fuerte aplicando más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Buen trabajo, cazador- aplaudió emocionada la pelirosa.

-Entrégala- la secundó el monstruo extendiendo su mano.

Miré a los ojos a la chica quien solo atinó a negar con la cabeza en desapruebo.

-¿Qué pretenden hacer con ella?- pregunté desconfiado colocándola detrás de mi.

-¿Qué te importa?- me contestó desagradable la cosa.

-La quiere...- empecé a decir- ¡Alto!- grité extendiendo la guadaña al notar las intenciones de los soldados de quitármela por la fuerza- Quiero lo que me prometieron- dije como excusa más que otra cosa.

-Hiciste bien tu trabajo- habló por lo bajo el monstruo-, ahora cumple tu promesa- extendió la mano nuevamente.

-Nos matará a los dos- habló y no gritó vale aclarar, por primera vez la chica que tenía sujeta por el brazo.

-Cállate- le espeté tratando de pensar que hacer en esa situación.

-Nos matará de verdad- trató de decir nuevamente.

-Dije que te callaras- le grité fuera de mis cabales apretando aún más el mango de la guadaña. De repente la respuesta vino a mi cabeza como una luz brillante.

Aproveché el momento de tensión creado y acerqué el filo del arma ante el cuello de mi presa, que solo atinó a soltar un gemido de angustia- Cumpliré cuando la Reina cumpla lo suyo- declaré orgulloso- ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?- grité embravecido. La prisionera me miró con entendimiento, como si eso explicase todas mis acciones y dejó de forcejear, aunque no pudo evitar aclarar-Te va a traicionar- me aseguró.

El temblor de la pelirosa fue en aumento, y la figura negra se alzó imponente- La Reina tiene muchos poderes- susurró desvergonzado-… puede quitar la vida, puede prolongarla…- sonrió macabramente- pero no puede devolver la vida de tu hermano ¡Estúpido!

Suficiente, esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Arrojé a la chica detrás de mí y me puse en posición de pelea-¡Quiero a mi hermano!- grité, y le golpeé la mandíbula con el mango de mi guadaña. Los cuatro caballeros se vinieron arriba de mí en menos de lo que canta un gallo y los corté de un golpe limpio en el tórax.

La hija de la reina se recompuso y se acercó a pelear- Ragnarok- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia arriba. El monstruo se transformó en una espada gigante totalmente negra con una boca entremedia que blandió contra mí.

Le arrojé un cuchillo directo a su cara para medir sus habilidades y ella lo apartó de un golpe. Era realmente buena, pero nadie supera al cazador en su propio territorio. La ataqué de frente con la guadaña para distraerla y al instante me oculté en los árboles de mí alrededor, cazando. Podía sentirla, podía olerla, podía verla. Solo faltaba matarla. La naturaleza era una con migo, me movía en círculos rodeándola, acechándola. Los frenéticos latidos de su corazón me decían que estaba tensa, esperando. Seguí rodeando el terreno, oculto entre los árboles, cuando lo vi, el punto ciego. Ahora o nunca.

Salí de mi escondite con el arma en alto y la sangre latiéndome en los oídos. Le pegué con el mango tirándola sobre unos hongos venenosos que liberaron gases tóxicos al contacto. Me cuidé de no respirar eso, producía terribles alucinaciones y mareos por horas.

Confiando que eso la detendría por un buen rato busqué detrás mio a la niña que debía cazar. No estaba, ¡se ha ido!

¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? Me había olvidado completamente de su existencia. Salí corriendo en su búsqueda a través del bosque.

A mis espaldas la voz del demonio rugía furioso: "¡_Te encontraré!"_, o algo por el estilo a lo que solo pude pensar un sarcástico: "Si, claro".

Pocos metros más adelante encontré un jirón de tela, al parecer del vestido de la chica. Es rápida, lo admito, pero muy descuidada, hasta un ciego podría seguir su rastro. La encontré un poco más allá dando vueltas en círculo alrededor de un árbol. Solté una carcajada que llamó su atención.

En cuanto me vio trató de huir, pero aproveché mi velocidad para tomarla del brazo y volver a besarla. No se porque lo hice esta vez, solo se me antojó realmente, ya que ella no estaba gritando ni nada por el estilo. Cuando la solté ella me miraba sonrosada con una furia que se me antojó tierna. Se acachó y tomó una piedra del piso, la lanzó varias veces sobre su cabeza como evaluándola y finalmente me la arrojó en la cara gritando algo así como "Maka-chop".

Caí al suelo de sentón sujetándome la nariz, tan indefensa que parecía y tenía una fuerza brutal. Bueno, al menos había desistido de huir.

-Auch, ¿y eso por qué fue?- no pude evitar protestar.

-Por robarme mi primer beso, y el segundo- confesó toda roja girando su cara hacia otro lado.

Me reí de buena gana, vaya que era honesta, podría haberme mentido ¿saben?, y nunca lo habría adivinado. Se contagió de mi risa y empezó a reír conmigo, tiene una sonrisa hermosa, parecía iluminar todo a su alrededor, incluyéndome.

Me puse serio de un momento a otro- Dime, ¿Qué diablos ocurre?- le pregunté. Esa situación me tenía realmente intrigado. Me miró como sin entender- ¿Por qué la Reina quiere tu corazón?- cuestioné más exactamente.

-¡Quiere matar a todos!- dijo alzando la voz mientras fruncía el ceño. Parecía una cría enrabietada furiosa porque su padre no le creía su historia.

-¿Por qué vales tanto?- me acerqué a ella escrutándola con la mirada. Ahora bien de cerca me daba cuenta que no era una niña como había pensado. Tendría aproximadamente mi edad y era muy bonita, aunque estaba algo plana.

-¿No lo sabes? Tú eres el que me cazó- me contestó algo ofendida. Vale ella tiene un punto, alcé las manos en forma de rendición.

-Olvídalo, solo preguntaba- colgué la guadaña en mi espalda y me di vuelta con intención de marcharme- no debí meterme en asuntos de la Reina ¿En qué me metí?, que idiota- hablé conmigo.

-¿Adonde vas?- me preguntó alarmada.

-Lejos de ti, solo me traerás problemas- contesté hiriente, no me interesaba ser amable con una desconocida que probablemente moriría pronto, aunque admito que se me estrujó el corazón al ver su carita de decepción. Seguí caminando en mi dirección.

Se me acercó al trote y me hablo- Debo ir al castillo del duque, hay un ejército…-

-¿El ejército del duque?- la interrumpí- puros campesinos armados con horquetas- me burlé riendo-, hasta las ovejas pelearían mejor.

-Yo valgo mucho- dijo de la nada-, por eso estas aquí ¿no?- buen punto belleza, pero no lo suficiente así que seguí caminando- si vuelves sin mí te matarán- me detuve. Eso si que fue un golpe bajo, por poco y lo olvido- si me dejas aquí, moriré yo- me explicó.

Es tiempo de jugar mis cartas.

Me acerqué caminando a ella y le pregunté- Seré curioso ¿cuánto pagarías?

-Lo que sea necesario- contestó muy segura, vaya que era terca.

-Al menos treinta piezas de oro- presumí sabiendo que nadie podría pagar esa cantidad. Era suficiente dinero para quedar hecho sin trabajar el resto de mis días.

-Cien- aseguró. No dejaba de sorprenderme ¿realmente tendrá tanto dinero? Es imposible, ni todo el pueblo junto sumaba esas riquezas. Esto solo hacía aumentar mi curiosidad sobre la identidad de la chica- Ayúdame- suplicó.

Me acerqué hasta un metro de distancia y dejé salir aquella pregunta que hace rato daba vueltas por mi cabeza- ¿Quién eres?

* * *

-¿Quién eres?- Esa pregunta retumbó en mi cabeza cientos de veces ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? No puedo ir simplemente y decirle la verdad, no sabía nada sobre él a excepción de que era un cazador y que tenía unos ojos muy bonitos.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntaste a la reina?- le esquivé nerviosa. Al parecer lo notó, ya que se acercó más a mí tratando de presionarme.

-No confío en ti- confesó muy cerca de mi cara.

-Te di mi palabra- le rebatí esperando que cambie de opinión.

-No me importa- no supe que contestarle-, pero un trato es un trato- sonrió de medio lado. Levanté la vista emocionada ¡había aceptado!, realmente me ayudaría. Y yo ya estaba pensando como sobreviviría en este horrendo lugar, es un alivio.

Se escupió la mano y me la extendió para cerrar el pacto. En cualquier otro momento me hubiese asqueado, pero en este exactamente fue lo que menos me importó, no veía la hora de salir de aquí. Estreché su mano emocionada sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Lo solté avergonzada en cuando me di cuenta lo que estaba haciendo.

-Vámonos- decretó comenzando a marchar.

-Me llamo Maka- partí de la nada. A fin de cuentas me decidí por decirle mi verdadero nombre, de todas formas nadie me conocía así, todos pensaban que me llamaba Blanca Nieves así que no habría problemas. Los únicos que sabían mi nombre real eran mis padres, ambos muertos. Me entristecí ligeramente al recordar esto.

-Soul, Soul Eater Evans- contestó sonriendo satisfecho. Dicho esto se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Lo seguí resignada debía confiar en él, no hay otra alternativa posible, pero vaya que será un largo camino. De repente se frenó y miró un árbol de manera curiosa, me alarmé y empecé a buscar cualquier posible amenaza. De un momento a otro soltó una carcajada que podría jurar que se escuchó hasta el castillo.

-¡Ese árbol tiene forma de trasero!- gritó entre risas sujetándose el estómago.

La furia invadió todos mis poros. Tomé la roca más grande que llegue a ver y se la arrojé muy fuerte en la cabeza gritando "¡Maka-chop!".

-¡Oye!, eso duele- protestó sobándose el lugar afectado- ¿y ahora qué te pasa?

-Eso es por asustarme- dije falsamente ofendida. Volteé la cara y caminé en la dirección que veníamos siguiendo dándole la espalda. No pude evitar soltar una risita, pero ahora que recapacito este no será solo un viaje largo, será muy, muy largo, pero podré soportarlo pensé divertida guiñando un ojo sin que nadie me vea.

**Y hasta aquí llegamos. Estoy cumpliendo un capi por semana pero es muy probable que se extienda un poco más, este capi lo pude subir porque ya lo tenía escrito pero esta semana no pude escribir nada de nada. Espero con un poco de suerte entre hoy y mañana actualizar también Sálvame de la soledad. Como siempre espero sus reviews que estoy segura me van a servir para mejorar mi resaca, así que déjenlos. Gracias por leer los saluda Juri.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Esta historia se me ocurrió en base a la película "Blanca Nieves y el Cazador", la mayoría de los diálogos, lugares y situaciones que se narran en este fic pertenecen al filme, ninguno de los personajes es mío, pero la historia en sí es de mi autoría y fue escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

**Blanca Nieves y el Cazador by Juriettsuru.**

-Ella mató a mi valiente hijo con la palma de su mano- recitaba angustiado un anciano frente a un grupo importante de espectadores- y se quitó la daga del costado sin sangrar. Matarla es imposible- dijo sujetándose la cabeza demostrando incredulidad.

Muchos aldeanos le colocaban la mano en el hombro en muestra de apoyo. Se recompuso un poco y volvió a hablar- Pero no es lo único… la princesa, esta viva- los murmullos no tardaron en escucharse, todos cuchicheaban sobre la veracidad de lo dicho por el buen anciano, tal vez el dolor de perder a su hijo lo había enloquecido, o tal vez los años habían caído sobre él de la peor manera-

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- preguntó un hombre cubierto por una capa negra hasta los tobillos, su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara blanca con forma de calavera.

-Duque Shinigami, yo la vi- y se señalo a si mismo- con mis propios ojos- aseguró-, estaba huyendo del castillo, se sumergió en el drenaje.

Si antes unos pocos le creyeron esta declaración le restó credibilidad al asunto.

-Te creo- le dijo asombrando a todos- te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no eres loco ni mentiroso, lógicamente debo suponer que estas diciendo la verdad. -Se giró hacia el pueblo y preguntó en general- ¿Dónde está mi hijo?-

Las miradas se entrecruzaron entre sí, dudando que sea lo que deberían o no decir.

-Asaltó una caravana, señor- dijo muy respetuoso un pueblerino- perdió a cinco hombres durante la emboscada fallida- farfulló bajando la cabeza.

No se podía ver la expresión por su máscara, pero seguramente estaría frunciendo el ceño- ¿Cinco hombres?- cuestionó furioso- esto es una locura.

Unos cascos seguidos del relinchar de un caballo llamaron la atención de todos. Allí venía el acusado con expresión sombría.

-¡Kid!- bramó- ¿Qué es lo que haz hecho?, sabes el peso de perder cinco de mis hombres- le regañó.

-Lo siento padre, no lo volveré a hacer- mintió bajando la cabeza en son de arrepentimiento.

El duque suspiró, no podía castigar a la carne de su carne, eso iría en contra de su sangre- Tenemos novedades de la princesa- le informó dejando el tema atrás.

El pelinegro le miró resentido, recordándole los errores del pasado.

-Medusa la tuvo encerrada todos estos años- le complació con la información.

-¿Esta viva?- preguntó suavemente, como si no quisiera escuchar la respuesta por temor a una negativa.

El hombre asintió- Escapó del castillo, los rumores dicen que se dirige hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

El chico suspiró y giró su caballo en dirección a las puertas del pueblo- La voy a buscar- concluyó rápidamente.

-No sabemos si sobrevivió- le rebatió el enmascarado. Al verse ignorado enfureció ligeramente- ¡Kid!- gritó severo.

-¿Qué?- le contestó cortante.

-Volviste a salir del castillo, me desobedeciste- le regañó nuevamente, solo que esta vez recibió a cambio una mirada irónica, que le restaba importancia a sus palabras- Somos los últimos ¿no ves?- le hizo notar-, no puedo perder más hombres- resaltó la palabra "puedo".

-Iré solo- facilitó el trámite.

-No perderé a mi único hijo- le dijo un tanto suplicante dejando al pelinegro pensando en lo dicho-, no conoces el Bosque Prohibido- trató de excusarse.

-Buscaré a alguien que lo conozca.- simplificó nuevamente. Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces y tomó las riendas del caballo- No la abandonaré de nuevo- aseguró para luego salir al trote en búsqueda de su amiga de la infancia.

* * *

Ya llevábamos un buen rato caminando y aún seguíamos en el bosque. Me sentía mareada, y el brazo me dolía horrores, pero decidí no decir nada al respecto, solo quería salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

Tropecé y casi caigo, por suerte pude sujetarme de una rama sin llamar demasiado la atención. Miré la supuesta rama y no pude evitar gritar. Lo que estaba sujetando era una enorme serpiente que comenzaba a enroscarse en mi brazo. Odio las serpientes, me recuerdan a Medusa. Los escalofríos me recorrían entera mientras la sangre palpitaba en mi cabeza, pero no tenía fuerza de reacción más que cerrar los ojos y gemir angustiada por la situación. Me sentía débil, pesada, aturdida. Solo deseaba que esto terminara ¿tan difícil de cumplir era esto?

* * *

Podía notar que estábamos ya cerca de la salida del bosque. Me puse ansioso y apreté el paso dejando un poco atrás a mi compañera. De repente escuché un grito femenino y me giré alarmado.

Pude ver a unos metros a Maka mirando con pánico una rama la cual sujetaba. Me di cuenta de lo que sucedía por lo que me acerqué con la guadaña en alto cortando de un golpe la susodicha.

-El Bosque se alimenta de tu debilidad- le expliqué tomándola de la muñeca logrando que me mirase. No era para nada raro tener alucinaciones de este tipo, tus más profundos miedos se hacen realidad aquí adentro.

Pero algo andaba mal, a pesar de haber dejado de alucinar la mirada de Maka aún era vidriosa- ¿Maka?- le llamé- ¿estás bien?- pregunté preocupado.

Llegué a sujetarle justo a tiempo antes de que cayera desmayada al suelo. La sujeté en mis brazos y le tomé la temperatura. Aparté la mano al sentir como quemaba, estaba ardiendo. Solté una maldición y la cargué a mi espalda. Ella estaba muy mal, pero no podía detenerme a curarla dentro del bosque, sería un suicidio. Tenia que salir de aquí y rápido.

Comencé a correr con Maka a cuestas, no me representaba ninguna dificultad, era muy liviana. Faltaba poco pero me estaba desesperando el oír los constantes quejidos de la rubiecita. Cómo podía ser tan tonta para no decir nada ¿hace cuánto se sentía así?

Un claro con un pequeño riachuelo cercano a la salida del bosque me convenció. Eso tendría que alcanzar por ahora.

La deposité con mucho cuidado en el suelo cubierto de una pobre vegetación y dejé mi guadaña a un lado. Tomé un cuchillo y rasgué parte de su vestido dejando sus piernas al descubierto. No soy un pervertido como ustedes piensan, pero le resultaría más cómodo para moverse una vez recuperada, además necesitaba retazos.

Tomé un trozo de la tela y corrí hacia el agua no tan cristalina como me gustaría, lo sumergí en esta y lo escurrí como pude para volver corriendo. Se lo puse en la frente y ella emitió un suspiro de alivio que se me contagió. Ya más relajado comencé a examinarla, ¿Qué podría ser lo que la puso así?, tal vez una herida infectada o algo por el estilo.

Subí mi mirada por sus muy apetecibles piernas pero solo tenía un par de rasguños, dudo mucho que eso sea el causante de su malestar.

Miré más arriba: su torso. Creo que mejor dejo eso para lo último… de todas formas esta plana.

Corté nuevamente pero esta vez las mangas de su vestido. Pude notar que se quejó bastante cuando toqué su brazo derecho. Retiré la manga y me sorprendió totalmente lo que vi. Una marca violácea y negra se expandía por todo el brazo. Esta chica, como no me dijo sobre esto, se supone que debía llevarla a salvo hasta los dominios del duque, pero no es muy colaborativa que digamos. Seguramente se había roto algo.

Le entablillé el brazo como pude con ayuda de unas ramas y más retazos de ropa. De esta forma no lucía tan mal, se recuperaría pronto, pero aun así no creo que ese sea el motivo de su fiebre.

Continué buscando hasta encontrar lo que quería. Una herida infectada justo detrás de su cabeza. Increíble, era la única persona que conozco que se abre la cabeza y continúa caminando como si nada. Cogí una petaca de ron de mi pantalón y bebí un trago.

-¿Bebes para ahogar penas?- preguntó la débil voz de Maka, ¿en qué momento habría despertado?

-Oye, el agua tampoco las quita- respondo graciosamente- además me tranquiliza, y créeme que no querrás que me tiemblen las manos cuando trate de arreglarte el agujero de tu cabeza-

-¿Agujero? ¿Qué agujero?- se puso nerviosa.

Me eché un poco de ron en mis manos y la alcé por la nuca. Volteé la botella en la herida para desinfectar sujetándola para que no me golpee.

-Ya tranquila ya pasara- la tranquilizaba. El alcohol ardía como mil rayos y no pudo evitar gritar del dolor con pequeñas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos, las cuales limpié con mi pulgar. Cuando se calmó un poco la solté y me acerqué una vez más al laguito, ella no protestó, creo que no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

Escarbé un poco en el barro de la orilla en busca de algo en específico y lo encontré. Unas raíces tuberculosas de color violeta profundo de aspecto desagradable. A pesar de su venenoso aspecto eran un fuerte antibiótico aplicado en cantidades apropiadas.

Volví con Maka quién miró curiosa las raíces- ¿Qué es eso?- cuestionó.

-Antibióticos, también acelera la regeneración- le expliqué cortante. Me metí las raíces en la boca ante el disgusto de esta y las mastiqué hasta hacerlas papilla. Me escupí la sustancia en la mano y se la coloqué en la herida de su cabeza y en el brazo. Suspiró de alivio ante la sensación refrescante.

-Duerme, mañana estarás como nueva- le dije. Ella asintió y cerró los ojos cayendo dormida en segundos. Ya estaba anocheciendo y de todas formas no es seguro viajar de noche, me acosté a su lado, estaba refrescando y no estaba en mis planes enfermarme, nos cubrí a ambos con mi capa de viaje y me dormí sobre el suelo.

* * *

Me sentía de fábula. No estoy segura de que me puso Soul pero vaya que era bueno. La fiebre había bajado por completo y la herida de mi cabeza estaba totalmente curada según lo que mis dedos percibían, aun así la piel estaba un poco más sensible de lo normal. En cuanto al brazo solo quedaba un pequeño morado y podía moverlo con facilidad, mis piernas estaban como nuevas, como si no hubiese corrido más de cinco kilómetros en un día.

A mi lado, Soul dormía tranquilo. Ya no lucía tan atemorizante como ayer, tal vez el hecho de no llevar esa aterradora guadaña o de que lucía más joven de lo que era. Poco pude mirarlo ya que comenzó a parpadear volviendo a su natural estado de alerta, digno de un cazador.

-Buenos días- saludé. No me contestó, solo asintió con la cabeza. Al parecer no había dormido del todo bien ya que las ojeras se marcaban profundas en su piel. De repente sacó su petaca y le dio un largo sorbo.

-No me has dicho por qué que bebes- le saqué tema.

-¿Qué te importa para qué bebo?- contestó a la defensiva.

-Cada quien tiene sus penas- dije subiendo los hombros con indiferencia aparente.

-¿Qué sabe de penas una niña como tú?- me acusó de mal humor.

No contesté, solo baje la cabeza apesadumbrada. No es un buen momento para recordar mis penas, no quiero parecer débil de nuevo, y de todas formas no estoy segura de que sea totalmente de fiar. Mi padre era un gran hombre, pero tenía enemigos. Por esa razón no podía permitirme contarle nada sobre mi realidad.

-¿Tú cortaste mi ropa?- así como traje el tema lo volví a cambiar.

-Si… yo, no pienses mal… es solo-

-Olvídalo- le corté- pensaba hacerlo de todos modos, es incómodo moverse con ellas- era cierto, realmente planeaba hacerlo, solo que como dama era mal visto por lo que mi moral ordenaba quedarme como estaba-¿Cuándo partimos?- pregunté impaciente.

-¿Puedes andar?- me devolvió la pregunta.

-Eso creo- no lo había intentado aun, pero si pude caminar la otra noche con las heridas hoy también podría.

-Luego de comer salimos- sentenció entonces.

-Creo que debemos salir de inmediato- le rebatí. Me sentía incomoda en ese lugar y quería llegar cuanto antes con Kid, pero un fuerte gruñido me quitó toda la credulidad que podía llegar a tener.

-Tu estómago no piensa lo mismo- se burló, lo fulminé sonrojada- anda te hará bien, si no te alimentas bien no te crecerán los pechos-

-¡Idiota!- grité aun más roja que antes, tomé una piedra del suelo y se la arrojé en la cabeza- ¡Maka-chop!

-Auch, sí que pegas duro- me dijo sobándose el lugar afectado.

-Hn- le di vuelta la cara ofendida. Percibí un grupo de peces boqueando en la orilla del riachuelo- Soul- le llame olvidando todo el asunto- mira eso.

-Genial, así no habrá que buscar- se sonrió con sus dientes de tiburón. Se puso de pie y se acercó allí, tomó una rama puntiaguda de los alrededores y comenzó a arponear un par de peces. Lo miré por un rato, creo que debería colaborar. Moví un par de veces mi brazo lastimado, no me dolía, solo una pequeña molestia. Caminé hasta unos árboles altos, si tuviera mi brazo bien tal vez lo treparía en busca de algo, pero no quería arriesgarme y de todas formas sería inútil, estaba totalmente pelado, como en un invierno eterno. Busqué en el suelo, siempre hay vida allí. Pude rescatar un par de raíces comestibles y unos gusanos gorditos de aspecto jugoso. Puede parecer asqueroso, pero eran realmente deliciosos, Kid me había enseñado a buscarlos y eran muy nutritivos, el problema es que tenían dos pinzas puntiagudas en su mandíbula con la que podían morder. Nada de qué preocuparse, se las arranqué con maestría, dejando vivo al insecto para que no se ponga malo. Tomé un par de ramas de alrededor y volví hacia el "campamento".

Soul estaba allí con varios peces ya descamados. Me relamí, ya podía sentir el sabor del pescado en mi boca, solté la comida en un rincón segura de que los insectos no escaparían, solo podían arrastrarse por lo que no se movían muy rápido. Acomodé las ramas formando una pequeña fogata y coloqué varias hojas para que prenda, lo olvidé, no podía prender el fuego sin piedras, tendría que volver hasta la orilla del bosque en busca de estas, o tal vez no.

Canté una sencilla melodía de cuatro notas y esperé, silencio absoluto. De repente un ave me respondió el canto y se acercó volando, dejó caer desde la altura dos rocas planas, perfectas para encender un fuego. Las cogí al vuelo y sonreí satisfecha.

Le arrojé las piedras a Soul, que me miraba incrédulo-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó boquiabierto.

-Casualidad- me limité a decir. Tomé una ramita y empalé las raíces y los insectos intercalados-¿Vas a encender el fuego o qué?- le apuré.

Me miró no muy convencido, pero no hizo más preguntas, encendió el fuego y puso los pescados a azar, yo le imité con mi propia rama.

Esperamos hasta que se cocine todo y comimos en silencio, no me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía me pregunto cuando fue la última vez que comí… la noche anterior al escape, seguramente hace dos noches. Como era de esperar no sobró nada, Soul apagó el fuego con su pie y se cargó la hoz al hombro nuevamente.

-Vamos- sentenció totalmente serio y comenzó a caminar esperando que le siga. Y a este que le pasa ¿tiene problemas de bipolaridad o algo así?, que va, él es el cazador, lo mejor será seguirlo.

* * *

Tres bravos caballeros formaban imponente ante las puertas del castillo de Medusa. Cada uno iba montado en un caballo y armado hasta los dientes, los dos primeros cargaban con hachas y espadas, y el último tenia un arco y un carcaj al hombro. Por delante de ellos los evaluaba con la mirada la hija de la reina.

-¿Ustedes conocen el bosque tenebroso?- preguntó Chrona intentando no tartamudear. Era imposible que no temblase, ya de por si su miedoso temperamento la mantenía en "modo vibrador" casi todo el día. Como si fuera poco, la helada lluvia que caía en cantidades masivas calaba todo lo que tocaba, aumentando el temblor.

Los tres hombres asintieron.

-Alístense- ordenó ella entonces- cabalgan por cincuenta piezas de oro.

Una vez seguro que todo esté en su lugar jalaron las riendas de los caballos que relincharon en respuesta. Estaban a punto de salir cuando una figura montada en un corcel negro atravesó las puertas del castillo armado también con arco y flechas. La capa cubría todo su rostro y gran parte de su cuerpo.

-¿Necesitan un arquero?- se impuso ante los murmullos atrayendo todas las miradas.

-Ya tengo un arquero- contestó Ragnarok al ver que Chrona mascullaba algo así como "no sé qué hacer en estas situaciones"- mátenlo- le ordenó a su propio arquero.

Obediente extendió la flecha y disparó para ponerle fin al asunto, pero el intruso sorprendió a todos cogiendo la flecha al vuelo y devolviéndola con su propio arco atravesando directamente el cráneo del agresor.

La capucha cayó un poco dejando ver parte de su rostro en el cual resaltaba un enorme ojo dorado acompañado de un poco de cabello azabache con tres franjas blancas- Pregunté si necesitaban un arquero- sonrió orgulloso.

El demonio emitió un horrendo chillido similar a una carcajada- Por supuesto- le admiró- Vámonos.

Chrona se subió al caballo del ahora difunto soldado y encabezó la marcha hacia el bosque, seguido de los dos espadachines y del misterioso arquero.

* * *

-¿No te molesta ser su sirviente?- Me pregunto una vocecita detrás mio.

Salté una especie de camino de barro, seguramente es un antiguo río no muy grande, me di vuelta y la miré tomándome mi tiempo para contestar- ¿De la Reina?- le pregunté extendiendo la mano para ayudarla a cruzar como todo un caballero. Este ultimo pensamiento me hizo soltar una carcajada irónica: caballero tú, si claro.

Miró un poco desconfiada mi mano pero finalmente la acepto. La jalé suavemente, con un poquito más fuerza de la necesaria pegándola a mí, muy cerca uno del otro- Yo no soy sirviente de nadie- le dije orgulloso, me pregunto si me golpearía si le robaba un tercer beso.

Me miró de una manera que no supe definir- En particular de esa vieja hechicera, o alguien de la realeza- seguí por su silencio- Están todos malditos- me expliqué despectivamente.

Puso una cara rara, entre disgusto, enojo y melancolía- El Rey y su verdadera Reina no lo están- hablo entre dientes un tanto ácida, se alejó de mi y caminó por delante.

-¿El Rey?- me reí de buena gana- él le abrió la puerta al demonio, por su culpa el reino se hundió en la oscuridad-silencio-aunque suene raro cuando lo dice un tipo con ojos rojos- bromeé para que riera. No me contestó, me estaba fastidiando esto de no verle la cara, en este instante no hay manera de saber que es lo que estaba pensando y esa situación no me era cómoda. Como cazador, debía razonar el comportamiento de mi presa pensando como ella, cosa dificultosa cuando no puedes verla a la cara.

Troté por delante de ella y salté otra franja de barro y volví a extenderle mi mano girando por sobre los talones. Para mi sorpresa rechazó mi ofrecimiento con un manotazo. Que va, ser amable no cuesta tanto chica.

-¿Y tú?- saltó y se me adelantó nuevamente- tú no sabes nada-

La alcancé en pocos pasos-¿Y tú si?- dije un tanto fastidiado. Que onda con esa actitud que se trae, pequeña sabelotodo- ¿Desde cuándo alguien como tú se interesa por el Rey?- es cierto: las jovencitas bien de hoy en día solo se preocupaban por el color del lazo que debían usar para cenar.

-¿A qué te refieres con "alguien como yo"?- me preguntó ofendida haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-Bueno… eres muy joven como para recordarlo- me rasqué la nuca pensando.

-Tenemos casi la misma edad Soul- se cruzó de brazos. Rayos, a esta niña no se le escapa nada.

-Aun así, incluso de niño nunca tuve tiempo para jugar- es cierto, desde pequeño ayudé a mi madre con el campo, y cuando esta murió, Wes ayudaba a padre con su oficio y yo me dediqué a cazar. Era la única manera de comer todos los días.

Un incómodo silencio ocupó el ambiente durante varios segundos durante los que permanecimos quietos, mirándonos fijamente.

-La tierra está enferma y la naturaleza invirtió su orden- dije ensombreciendo la mirada. Miré a mí alrededor, a pocos metros un ciervo muerto ahogado en el barro me daba la razón. Lo señalé con el dedo índice, ella lo miró y puso cara de enfermedad- Este es el legado que dejó tu querido rey- le ataqué. Bajó la mirada apesadumbrada, parecía querer llorar. Una punzada de culpa me hizo reaccionar.

-Oye- suavicé mi tono acercándome a ella- no vayas a llorar- traté de abrazarla. Ella se dejó, pero no correspondió, ni siquiera recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, solo estaba quieta ahí parada intentando no derramar lágrimas. Al cabo de un rato la solté y la tomé de la muñeca- sigamos- sentencié y le tiré suavemente emprendiendo nuevamente la marcha.

* * *

Caminamos un buen rato en silencio. Soul me había dicho que llegaríamos a la salida del bosque antes del atardecer, por lo que me concentre en eso para ignorar nuestra anterior discusión.

Iba un par de pasos detrás suyo cuando se frenó de golpe, por suerte no estaba tan distraída como para no verlo y frenar antes de chocar con su espalda.

-Quiero enseñarte algo- dijo desenfundando un cuchillo oculto en su cinturón, miró hacia a mí y con un pequeño truco lo giro entre sus dedos ofreciéndome la empuñadura. Miré directamente a sus ojos con duda buscando algún rastro de broma en ellos, pero ni siquiera me devolvió la mirada. Tragué grueso y lo tome con la mano un poco temblorosa tratando de no tirarlo al suelo.

-¿Con qué pie pisas?- preguntó rápidamente con un tono de encuesta bastante frío. Lo miré poco crédula, ¿y ahora que le pasa? Al notar que no le respondía se abalanzó sobre mí con un ademán amenazador al que respondí instintivamente dando un paso atrás. Miró mi pie y sonrió torcido- es el derecho entonces- fruncí el ceño, ¿me estaba probando acaso?

Al ver mi expresión de enojo estalló en una carcajada- Tranquila solo era una broma no voy a morderte… al menos que me lo pidas, claro- y sus ojos rojos brillaron entonces. No supe cómo reaccionar, solo me quede ahí parada sonrojada como una idiota. Tomo mi mano izquierda entre la suya y aprovechó para entrelazar ligeramente nuestros dedos- Si alguien te ataca levanta este brazo y frénalo… luego usa su fuerza contra él- se acercó a mí con todo su cuerpo al punto que nuestras respiraciones se tocaban y podía sentir el latido de su corazón retumbando en mi- te guste o no eres pequeña Maka- tomó mi cintura con su mano libre rozando solo con la yema de sus dedos haciéndome estremecer mientras que yo no podía quitar la mirada de sus ojos- si alguien se te acerca así- pegó su boca a mi oreja y llevo su mano directo al centro de mi pecho apretando allí sacándome un suspiro- le hundes el cuchillo en el corazón hasta el mango- terminó.

Mi mano libre se abrió y el cuchillo cayó en el piso. La imagen mental de Soul con un cuchillo clavado en su pecho me cortó la respiración, pensé que iba a comenzar a hiperventilar pero de repente Soul tocó mi cara extendiéndome nuevamente el cuchillo y acariciándome la mejilla con la otra mano.

-No es fácil pero debes hacerlo- me miró con ternura a lo que yo recobré la compostura- ¿entiendes? Sin vacilar- tomé el cuchillo esta vez firme y asentí. Él más conforme sonrió de lado- y sobre todo no sacas el cuchillo hasta que no veas más vida en sus ojos-

-No sé si soy capaz de eso, Soul- admití recostando mi frente en su pecho.

-No hay alternativa Maka, debes cuidarte- me acarició la cabeza. Me separé de él lentamente y asentí- sigamos caminando- recupero su tono duro y se volteó para seguir el camino el cual yo seguí obedientemente.

* * *

Al otro lado del bosque cuatro personas sobre sus caballos recorrían el Bosque Oscuro a paso lento. El hombre del frente se acercó a un árbol pequeño, tomó un trozo de tela que encontró allí y se lo llevo a la nariz.

-Tenemos sus rastros- anunció el hombre mirando hacia la hija de la reina- están cerca.-

Esta asintió en respuesta y les ordenó avanzar, continuando su marcha ya más rápidamente.

* * *

Desde los confines de su castillo una no tan joven Medusa observó la primera flor que veía crecer tan prósperamente en años. Miró hacia el cielo y murmuró para sí misma- más te vale cumplir lo encomendado, Chrona- y con una mueca de furia lanzó un grito a la nada mientras la flor era consumida por el fuego mágico hasta convertirla en cenizas que volaron lejos.

**Y hasta acá llegó por ahora. Al fiiiiiiin recuperé mi cuenta después de muchos problemas con fanfic y puedo volver a subir mis historias así que voy a recuperar el ritmo, espero que les guste porque para eso está. A partir del próximo capitulo Maka y Soul salen del bosque (al fin). Los saluda con cariño, Jurie.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Esta historia se me ocurrió en base a la película "Blanca Nieves y el Cazador", la mayoría de los diálogos, lugares y situaciones que se narran en este fic pertenecen al filme, ninguno de los personajes es mío, pero la historia en sí es de mi autoría y fue escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

**Blanca Nieves y el Cazador by Juriettsuru**

Siento que hace horas que caminamos en círculos sin llegar a ningún lado, pero la mirada de Soul tan decidida me dijo que sabía hacia donde iba… aunque aun así espero que no falte mucho ya quiero salir de una vez por todas de este horrible lugar.

Levante la mirada cuando un rayo de sol toco mi cara. A menos de cien metros un pequeño puente que cruza un riachuelo cortaba el negro suelo del bosque y lo reemplazaba por tierra de color más saludable y con pequeños pastizales naciendo en ella.

Me adelante emocionada unos pasos, iba a deciralgo pero al parecer mi mirada ya lo había dicho todo.

-Así es Maka, al fin le diremos adiós a este estúpido bosque- me sonrió torcido mostrando sus filosos dientes.

-¡Al fin!- exclamé emocionada. Levante mis brazos estirando los músculos de la espalda, ya casi podía oler mi anhelada libertad ¡espera Kid ya voy en camino! Solté una carcajada y me eche a correr hacia el puente, la urgencia de irme de allí era más fuerte que cualquier cosa_… _incluso más fuerte que los gritos de Soul.

-¡Ey espera!- echó a correr a mi lado tratando de detenerme- puede ser peligroso, tómalo con calma ¿quieres?- me miró con reproche.

* * *

Se frenó de golpe causando sorprenderme. ¿Realmente ella estaba haciendo caso sin protestar? ¡Este debe ser un momento histórico! Mi pecho de infló de orgullo masculino y sonreí torcido, no voy a negarlo me gusta tener el control.

Una pequeña risa seguida de una carcajada hizo que mi pecho se desinflara tan rápido como se hinchó.

-¿Qué pasa Soul, por qué tienes esa cara tan seria?- rió Maka sujetándose el estómago- deberías verte- se limpió una lagrimilla- ¡Auch! Eso duele - me reclamó mientras se sobaba la cabeza en el lugar donde la había zurrado.

Suspiré lentamente, esta chica no tiene remedio. Una mano se posó suavemente sobre la mía congelándome por un momento- Vamos juntos-.

No sé si fue su angelical sonrisa, o la suave textura de su mano, o tal vez su inesperado infantilismo cuando salió corriendo mientras gritaba "a que llego primera al otro lado" lo que me congeló, pero lo cierto es que mi cerebro en ese momento no reaccionó. Ni siquiera para pensar que podía haber del otro lado del puente, solo llegue a susurrar un suave: …Espera.

Todo pasó muy lento. Maka corriendo por el puente. Maka deteniéndose a mitad de camino. Su mirada de terror. El piso que se movió y el monstruo que de allí salió. El gruñido del troll. Maka siendo golpeada con fuerza hacia atrás por la bestia. Mi corazón dejando de latir.

Mis sentidos de cazador se alertaron al máximo, con una mano desenfundé mi guadaña mientras con la otra cogí a Maka al vuelo. Tras un rápido chequeo vi que ella estaba consciente y en buen estado así que la dejé cerca de un árbol a pesar de sus reclamos y la sangre hirvió en mi cuerpo.

-¡Maldito troll!- bramé fuera de mí. La bestia se paró en dos patas y me observó de arriba abajo. Realmente era enorme, como de dos metros o más, sus colmillos inferiores sobresalían a su boca dándole un aspecto grotesco, sus ojos eran de un verde apagado, y parecía tener partes de toda la porquería que había bajo el puente incrustada a lo largo de su cuerpo, y eso por no hablar de sus grandes y afiladas garras que sin duda quería usar conmigo, pero no le daría la oportunidad.

Me lancé con la guadaña en alto y se la clavé en uno de sus brazos cuando intentó golpearme, para mi asombro solo me quito de encima como quien se desentierra una astilla del dedo. Hora del plan "B".

Retrocedí corriendo, tanto así que casi no alcanzo a tomar a Maka del brazo- Vamos, corre y no pares- la apresuré. La criatura se enfureció aún más al vernos huir y golpeó con ambos puños el charco de agua que rodeaba el puente salpicando todo a su alrededor.

Guardé mi guadaña y empujé a Maka detrás de una roca justo a tiempo para recibir de lleno el impacto de uno de sus manotazos. Caí al suelo de espaldas dándome una vista de lleno al enojado troll. Debo protegerla a toda costa, incluso si me mata ella usará la distracción para correr, todo estará bien. Cerré mis ojos entregado a mi destino y dejé la mente en blanco, cuanto más rápido mejor pronto te veré hermano y volveremos a estar juntos. El monstruo gruñó, todo estaba a punto de terminar... Un grito femenino interrumpió el gruñido e hizo que yo abra mis ojos de par en par.

* * *

La situación me mareó más de lo que me gustaría admitir, mi cerebro simplemente se había bloqueado al ver al troll parado frente a mí, creo que ese sentimiento es el pánico simplemente mi cuerpo no me respondía. A partir de eso solo sentí sacudones que me llevaban de un lado a otro y para cuando reaccioné estaba con la espalda recostada contra una roca y lo único que escuchaba eran las palabras de Soul repitiéndose en mi cabeza como un eco- "_Corre y no pares…" –_ ¿Que corra? ¿Por qué tenía que correr? ¿Por qué él no vendría conmigo? ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!

Levante un poco la vista y vi a Soul en el suelo, su cara sangraba muy feo de una de sus cejas y tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Mi pecho se cerraba no podía respirar, pude pararme a pesar de que mis piernas temblaban y trate de caminar hacia él cuando un gruñido monstruoso me hizo frenar de golpe.

El troll estaba parado en dos patas listo para aplastar a mi compañero con sus puños. Mis ideas se aclararon de golpe- _Él te salvo la vida, no lo dejes morir así…-_

Cuando me di cuenta estaba al lado de la criatura que chillaba furiosa interponiendo mi cuerpo entre esta y Soul. ¡Genial y ahora qué hago! ¡Maldita bestia deja de hacer ruido estoy tratando de pensar! Abrí mi boca y grite lo más fuerte que pude sacando a fuera toda mi frustración mezclada con mi deseo de proteger a Soul sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a esa cosa.

Un segundo de silencio. Mierda, creo que la he liado. La expresión atónita del cazador a mis espaldas me dio la razón ¡Yo y mis ideas!

El troll me devolvió el grito pegado a mi cara, su aliento casi me derriba pero no iba a echarme atrás, no podía dejarlo solo. Cerré los ojos y esperé lo peor. Sentía su aliento muy cerca de mi cara realmente apestaba ¿es que los trolls de hoy en día no se lavan la boca?

Un suave resoplido me llamó la atención abrí los ojos con miedo, creo que voy a caerme mis piernas no paran de temblar. Unos amables ojos verdosos me miraban expectantes ¿es la misma bestia que hace unos segundos quería matarme? Su respiración ahora era tan tranquila como la de un cachorro. El monstruo bajó su cabeza pidiéndome algo, lo miré fijo y finalmente lo entendí.

Estiré mi mano lentamente hacia su enorme cara deteniéndome un segundo antes de tocarlo, instintivamente él empujo su cuerpo hacia adelante para lograr el contacto. Se me pegó un poco de su porquería en los dedos pero no me importó realmente, su piel era callosa y mi mano se trabó varias veces cuando intente extender la caricia.

-Todo está bien- susurré y sus pequeños ojitos brillaron.

Nos entendíamos mutuamente, a pesar que no sabíamos nuestros idiomas con solo vernos a los ojos por unos momentos transmitimos todo lo que querían decir nuestros corazones y las palabras sobraron.

Se irguió a los pocos segundos, miró curioso a Soul por sobre mi hombro y sin darle vueltas al asunto se dio media vuelta y volvió por donde se fue sin esperar nada de nadie, siempre tan solitario.

Mis piernas al fin me fallaron y caí de sentón al piso pero en mi interior se sentía un calor abrazador que salía directamente de mi alma.

Unos brazos cálidos me rodearon por la espalda en un abrazo improvisado-¿Qué fue eso, Maka?-

Negué con la cabeza sin dejar de ver por donde se había ido el troll, no tenía la menor idea.

Suspiró en mi oreja haciéndome temblar y recostó su frente en mi hombro- Te dije que corrieras- me reprochó falsamente enojado apretando su abrazo.

-Si corría tu morías- me recosté en su pecho y toque sus antebrazos devolviéndole el abrazo.

Dio vuelta mi cara soltando una de sus manos para que lo mire a los ojos, su expresión era entre alivio y miedo, realmente podía sentir como su alma vibraba cuando entraba en contacto con la mía y viceversa- Me diste un buen susto pequeña, no vuelvas a hacerme eso nunca- sus profundas palabras causaron que el calor de mi pecho creciera, pero eso no se comparó a cuando rozó sus labios con los míos en una suave caricia, sentía que iba a explotar y así fue.

El revuelo de emociones en mi interior casi me hace llorar, mientras mi cerebro solo se llegó a preguntar ¿Qué soy yo para Soul y qué siente el por mí?

* * *

Luego del revuelo Maka se había quedado dormida en mis brazos, la cargue en mi espalda y seguí viaje no quería estar un segundo más allí.

No había querido darle muchas vueltas al asunto porque se notaba que ella no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero esa imagen de cuando estaba tocando al troll no sale de mi cabeza. En todos mis años de cazador nunca había visto a un troll que se sometiera así y aún menos por las buenas, es obvio que ella tenía algo especial ¿Quién es realmente Maka?

La vista de unas casas a lo lejos me hizo sonreír aliviado- Oye bella durmiente se acabó la siesta, levanta- la sacudí un poco. Abrió sus bellos ojos perezosamente y luego de desperezarse un poco se puso de pie y me tocó un brazo- ¿En dónde estamos Soul? –

-Cerca de una aldea de renegados, vamos a ver si podemos pedir su ayuda- ella asintió y caminamos en silencio unos cinco minutos, hasta que un pequeño río hizo detenernos. Estaba por buscar otro camino cuando un grupo de personas totalmente cubiertas con túnicas negras nos apuntaron con sus flechas. Instintivamente me puse delante de Maka, solo por si acaso.

-Solo los demonios y los espíritus cruzan el bosque, ¿Qué son ustedes?- una voz femenina se escuchó en el silencio, al parecer la consideraban su líder.

-Somos fugitivos, huimos de la reina- no dude en mi respuesta, después de todo yo ya no trabajaba para ella.

-La reina no deja sobrevivientes- estiró su arco para lanzar una flecha.

-No por favor- se me adelantó Maka, la seguí en su movimiento y me volví a poner delante de ella, no correría el riesgo de que le disparen- No vamos a lastimarlas- ¿lastimarlas? Miré de arriba abajo a quienes nos apuntaban, ella tenía razón todas eran mujeres.

La mujer que hablo segundos antes miró fijo a Maka por unos segundos muy tensos y luego bajo el arma- Suban- se acercó con un bote a nosotros ofreciéndonos transporte y subimos. Suspiré profundamente, había hecho de las suyas una vez más esta niña iba opacarme muy pronto me reí por dentro, ya entiendo cómo se mantuvo con vida hasta que la encontré y eso realmente era un alivio. Estiré la mano y le acaricié la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña- Buena chica- me devolvió un pequeño sonrojo y bajó su cabeza avergonzada- Idiota- contestó. Solté una carcajada nunca dejaba de sorprenderme y esperaba que nunca deje de hacerlo.

* * *

Nos acercábamos a una humilde aldea con casas hechas de paja y madera, parece muy acogedora. Finalmente tocamos tierra y me paré para bajar, todo a mi alrededor era absorbente, era una aldea pesquera las mujeres venían de aquí a allá haciendo los trabajos que normalmente harían sus esposos, ¿Dónde estaban los hombres?

Unos brazos me jalaron hacia arriba desde la cintura sacándome de mi ensueño, aprovechando el envión Soul me pegó a su pecho y me preguntó al oído- ¿en qué estás pensando?- el calor se me subió a la cara cuando se me vino a la mente el último beso. Me aparté avergonzada y me acerqué a la mujer que nos había traído hasta aquí que estaba al final del muelle.

-Bienvenidos a nuestra aldea, por favor siéntanse como en su casa- la amable mujer se sacó la túnica negra que no dejaba ver más que su nariz. Era realmente hermosa piel blanca cabello negro largo atado en una coleta y unos grandes ojos azules brillante, si no fuera por esa cicatriz que atravesaba su cara de arriba abajo estoy segura que sería la mujer más bella del reino- Mi nombre es Tsubaki Nakatsukasa mi padre era el patriarca de la aldea, por favor síganme se hospedarán en mi casa-nos sonrió muy dulcemente. Ambos asentimos y fuimos por donde nos llevaba.

Unos cuantos minutos después escuché la voz de Soul desde atrás mío- ¿Dónde están los hombres?- le preguntó a Tsubaki con curiosidad.

La morena se detuvo de golpe, su mirada se entristeció profundamente- Se fueron- negó con la cabeza-… se los llevaron al ejercito del duque- siguió caminando como si nada.

¿El ejercito del duque? ¿Sabría ella donde estaba Kid?

Decidí que no era momento de preguntar, esperaría hasta estar lista de partir antes de preguntarle, ya que parece que el tema le incomodaba o al menos la entristece.

* * *

¡Joder eso sí que arde!

Estaba sentado tranquilamente luego de comer lo que nos ofrecieron las pueblerinas hasta que llegaron ese par de demonios. Dos adolescentes rubias, al parecer gemelas aunque no notaba realmente el parecido, que se hacían llamar Liz y Patty entraron gritando cosas extrañas a la dueña de la casa hasta que la más alta de ellas me vio. Totalmente indignada comenzó a decir sarta de cosas entre las que como un chico tan guapo podía tener un tajo tan feo en su frente y que eso iba a arruinarme la cara mientras la otra de ellas reía muy fuerte. Agarró agua y me limpió la herida, todo iba bien hasta que me puso una porquería que según ella iba a curarme en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero vaya que escocía esa basura.

-¡Suéltenme están locas!- trataba de soltarme del amarre de la más baja de ellas.

-No no no, mi hermana dijo que no te deje tocarte la cara- canturreó como si estuviera jugando a algo muy divertido.

-Eso es no lo sueltes Patty- la felicitó su hermana ordenando el desastre que habían hecho al entrar. Maka se mantenía al margen charlando amigablemente con Tsubaki y cuando la mire pidiendo ayuda me sonrió y me dijo "ellas tienen razón Soul debes curarte eso".

Dejé de luchar resignado a la fuerza brutal de la rubia. Las miré bien, a pesar de lo inmaduras que parecían no parecían mucho menores que yo, y Tsubaki igual hasta podría jurar que nos llevamos menos de un año de diferencia entre los presentes en esa habitación. Lo único que seguía llamando mi atención es la cicatriz que surcaba el rostro de las tres del lado derecho de sus caras.

-¿Por qué todas aquí tienen esas marcas en sus caras?- no podía evitarlo la duda me consumía.

Hubo un silencio incomodo y pude notar la curiosidad de Maka impresa en sus ojos que brillaban como dos hermosas esmeraldas.

-Las cicatrices nos protegen- sonrió amablemente Tsubaki al darse cuenta que nadie más contestaría.

-¿De qué?- preguntó esta vez mi compañera.

-Sin belleza a la reina no le servimos para nada- le explicó con paciencia. Un brillo de entendimiento cruzó luego de escuchar su respuesta, luego bajó la mirada que se entristeció de pronto en la sombra de un recuerdo.

-Eso es…- Maka no terminó su frase, al parecer las palabras no le salían.

Tsubaki puso su mano sobre la de ella suavemente y negó con la cabeza- Hicimos un sacrificio para criar a los niños en paz aún con sus padres en la guerra…- un segundo de silencio- tú también harás un sacrificio pero no será como el nuestro- luego se acercó al oído de Maka y le susurró algo que no llegué a escuchar y al parecer la afectó ya que abrió sus ojos de par en par. No pude evitarlo la curiosidad me consumía, pero aun así sentí que no era el tiempo de saberlo, aun no.

* * *

La dulce niña que me mostraba su muñeca se hacía llamar Blair. Me había invitado a jugar al muelle esa mañana y vaya que era una monada con su cabello morado sonriendo para todos lados con sus comentarios graciosos, pero no pude dejar de notar su cicatriz exactamente igual al de todas las otras mujeres de ese lugar.

"_Yo sé quién eres…" _

Tragué duro recordando las palabras de Tsubaki. Ella sabía que yo era la princesa, realmente lo sabía, no tengo idea de cómo se dio cuenta de esto solo espero que no se expanda el rumor podría ser peligroso, aunque creo que hay alguien más que debe enterarse de esto. Miré a Soul a lo lejos sentado a las afueras de la cabaña al lado de nuestra anfitriona tomando un poco del sol de la mañana, había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad.

* * *

¿Quieres algo de beber?- la voz de Tsubaki me interrumpió mientras observaba a Maka. Negué con la cabeza y ella se sentó al lado mío.

-Has viajado mucho cargando un gran peso- señaló con la mirada a mi compañera.

Me estiré y puse mis manos detrás de mi cabeza para recostarme- He tenido trabajos peores- abrí uno de mis ojos y la miré- en fin, ella no es tan pesada- sonreí de costado.

Ella soltó una risita suave tapándose la boca- No sabes quién es- me aseguró.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- volví a incorporarme, hace tiempo quería saber eso pero por alguna razón nunca se lo había preguntado a ella.

Me sonrió comprensiva y señaló a Maka quien me llamaba con la mano para que vaya hacia donde estaba- No deberías hacer esperar a la princesa-

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ¿enserio ella era…? Me paré decidido y camine hacia la rubia. Realmente me debía muchas explicaciones y estaba dispuesto a encontrarlas en ese momento.

Me recibió con una sonrisa cuando llegué a su lado, pareció abrir la boca para decir algo pero no la deje hablar.

* * *

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- pregunté serio. Su expresión se congeló pensativa. Un brillo de entendimiento se cruzó al ver a Tsubaki a lo lejos y luego adquirió tonos nostálgicos y arrepentidos pero no me contestó, solo bajo la mirada. Me acerqué a ella y la tomé del mentón y levanté su cara para que me mire a los ojos, nuestras caras estaban tan cerca que apenas podía contener las ganas de besarla, esos labios me llamaban y yo quería contestarles con todo lo que tenía, solo necesitaba una respuesta- ¿Pensaste que me iba a parecer demasiado difícil?-murmuré muy cerca de su boca- Tenías razón- sus ojos se llenaron instantáneamente de lágrimas y una punzada de culpa me invadió pero todavía quería presionarla un poco más aunque eso signifique torturarme a mí mismo conteniéndome.

-Perdón Soul- su voz quebrada tocó una fibra sensible de mi ser y casi cedo a la tentación- tenía miedo de que me odiaras por lo que hizo mi padre, quería decírtelo-

Muy bien suficiente contención por hoy.

Estampé mi boca en la suya reclamando con fuerza todo su ser, quería más y más cada segundo, no podía soportarlo desde la primera vez que la besé era casi adictivo, simplemente necesitaba más. La separé de mi un momento para tomar aire- Estamos juntos en esto- junté nuestras frentes- no quiero que me ocultes nada más, quiero saber todo sobre ti- le dije mirándole fijo. Mi intensidad la abrumó y se le subieron los colores al rostro llenándome de ternura.

Cerré mis ojos y apoyé mi mentón en su coronilla en una especie de abrazo que ella me devolvió. En ese momento solo tenía una cosa en mente, una sola pregunta a la que no dejaba de darle vueltas: ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo conmigo, Maka?

**Bueno y acá se queda el capítulo de hoy muchas gracias a los reviews del capítulo anterior enserio me ayudan muchísimo a seguir progresando. Siempre se agradecen críticas constructivas para mejorar mi escritura y así hacer algo mejor para ustedes y para mí. Voy a actualizar dentro de nada ya que ahora vienen las vacaciones así que estén atentos. Los saluda con cariño Jurie.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Esta historia se me ocurrió en base a la película "Blanca Nieves y el Cazador", la mayoría de los diálogos, lugares y situaciones que se narran en este fic pertenecen al filme, ninguno de los personajes es mío, pero la historia en sí es de mi autoría y fue escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Blanca Nieves y el Cazador by Juriettsuru.**

No podía dudar más, no ahora que sabía la verdad. Tomé una mochila pequeña que había preparado con comida para un día y me colgué la guadaña al hombro. Con sigilosos pasos dignos de un gran cazador caminé por el pasillo que llevaba a la salida a la cabaña, no me resistí cuando pase por la puerta de la habitación de Maka, entré sigiloso y me acerqué hasta donde estaba durmiendo. Su carita es como la de un ángel, tan tranquila, tan pura… definitivamente no podía corromperla nunca me lo perdonaría.

-Perdóname Maka- Planté un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios, me puse de pie y salí por donde entre.

El aire fresco de la noche lejos de aliviarme hizo que se me cerrara más aun el pecho, la necesitaba más de lo que admitiría nunca y por eso debía irme lo más rápido que pueda.

Me acerqué a un pastizal y comencé a internarme pero a los pocos metros una figura me detuvo. Una morena estaba de pie con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarra- ¿Cómo puedes dejarla ahora que sabes quién es? Ella más que nadie necesita que la protejas-

-Si esa es la verdad debo alejarla de mí lo más pronto posible- contesté rápido antes que siga regañándome, aunque baje un poco la cabeza admitiendo que ella tenía razón-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Tsubaki?- cambié de tema y volví a mirarla.

-Hoy es mi turno de hacer guardia, pero no te servirá no creas que voy a aceptar esa clase de respuesta cobarde-

Parecía realmente enfadada. Suspiré -Siempre me quitan todo lo que me importa- ella suavizó su expresión pero aun así seguía reprochándome- Esta vez no pasará, no dejaré que pase-

Mi firmeza en cuanto al tema la congeló totalmente y aproveché ese momento para retomar mi huida –Estará más segura aquí- me fui a toda velocidad por el sendero del bosque y ella no me siguió. Tal vez era la mejor opción para todos, solo tal vez…

* * *

Un chillido suave en mi oído me despertó, llevé mi mano hacia ese lugar y toqué algo peludo. Abrí los ojos para ver que era y una pequeña ratita me devolvió la mirada, me incorporé para verla mejor y ella se subió a mi regazo - Hola pequeñita- le acaricié su cabeza con la punta de mis dedos- ¿Qué pasa contigo acaso las ratas no duermen?- le pregunté en broma sabiendo que no podía contestarme. El animal se congeló de repente, me miró fijamente por un segundo queriendo decir algo, chilló y luego corrió hacia la puerta totalmente alterado.

Un poco de humo entraba desde el techo ¿Qué está pasando?

La respuesta llegó como una veloz como una flecha… literalmente una flecha prendida fuego aterrizó en donde segundos antes había estado mi cabeza. Me puse de pie y solté un gritito por el susto, salí corriendo hacia el cuarto de Soul a toda velocidad él sabría qué estaba pasando.

-¡Soul!- El cuarto estaba vacío y la cama tendida- ¿Soul?- pregunté sin creer lo que mis ojos veían.

-¡Rápido Maka ven conmigo, él se ha ido!- una mano amiga me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hacia afuera.

¿Soul me abandonó? No puedo creer que esto esté pasando. -¡Vamos!- el grito de Tsubaki me sacó de mis pensamientos, todas las casas alrededor se estaban quemando y hombres a caballo arrasaban con todo lo que podían, no hay tiempo para pensar hay que correr.

Corrí detrás de Tsubaki esquivando flechas y escombros que caían de las casas destruidas.

-¡Corran sucias ratas!- volteé asombrada de oír esa voz, de la espalda de esa tal Chrona salía el monstruo negro que gritaba dando órdenes a todos- ¡Encuentren a la princesa!-

-Es la hija de la reina- le dije a Tsubaki que siguió jalándome.

-No, tu eres la hija de la verdadera reina pero si no te apuras pronto dejaras de serlo, vamos tenemos que huir a los botes antes que te vean-asentí con la cabeza y la seguí intentando esconderme en el malón de gente.

Corría lo más rápido que mis pies me permitían ya empezaba a faltarme el aire y ni siquiera podía ver hacia donde corría porque el humo lo tapaba todo cuando un llanto infantil me hizo frenar de golpe. Miré a mí alrededor y la vi, unos metros a mi derecha estaba Blair llorando desconsolada pidiendo llamando a su mamá a gritos abrazada con mucha fuerza a su muñeca.

Tironeé con fuerza de mi mano pero el agarre de Tsubaki no cedía- ¡Suéltame ya!- le grité histérica y me zafé aprovechando su asombro. Tropecé y caí mientras corría y mis rodillas ardieron pero no me importó, no podía dejarla sola. Llegué a su lado unos segundos luego de levantarme y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la alcé en alto abrazándola a mi pecho. Por un segundo gritó asustada pero se calmó enseguida cuando le dije "_tranquila Blair soy yo…" _en ese momento se agarró a mi como si fuese lo único que conociera en el mundo y murmuró contra mí- Gracias hermanita Maka- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Un encapuchado a caballo se acercó a nosotras amenazante pero una flecha lo derribó antes que pudiese alzar su espada, mire a quien le había disparado pero solo vi una figura masculina, por un segundo pensé que era Soul pero a pesar de no verlo bien se notaba que su contextura era mucho menor a la suya. Comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba pero por suerte una columna de fuego que se desprendió de una casa lo hizo detenerse forzosamente. Negué con la cabeza no es tiempo para esto, volví corriendo hacia Tsubaki que me miraba entre aterrada y enternecida- Vamos- repitió por milésima vez en la noche y fui corriendo a su lado sin perderla de vista ¡¿Dónde estaban esos malditos botes?!

* * *

Ya me había alejado unos kilómetros de la aldea no me iba a arrepentir de mi decisión, Maka estaría mejor entre ellas solo espero que no la hagan marcarse la cara esa tan linda que tiene, ya entiendo a que se refería Liz cuando dijo que sería una lástima que me que de una cicatriz. Suspiré y me di vuelta, una última mirada no le haría mal a nadie.

Lo que vi me dejó helado, un halo dorado y rojo flotaba en donde se suponía estaba la aldea.

No… Maka… aguanta ya voy.

Corrí como nunca antes en mi vida, no podía perderla, no a ella, no se lo merecía. Podía oír los gritos de las mujeres ya estaba muy cerca, solo un poco más… cien metros… cincuenta metros… diez metros… dos metros…

Atravesé saltando el río que separaba la aldea del bosque. El caos reinaba por todos lados, debo encontrar a Maka antes que sea demasiado tarde. Corrí como loco y en dos oportunidades clavé mi guadaña en unos hombres encapuchados a caballo que atacaban a las mujeres y los niños abriéndome paso entre ellos hasta que de pronto la vi.

A lo lejos se encontraba corriendo junto a Tsubaki a punto de subir a un bote ¡Espera Maka ya estoy aquí!

* * *

Al fin llegamos a los botes, le pase a Blair a su mamá quien lloraba desconsolada mientras me agradecida y subía corriendo a un bote justo a tiempo. Ayudé a Tsubaki a impulsar el barquito cuando sentí unos brazos rudos alzarme con demasiada fuerza por la cintura, me asusté mucho pero por más que forcejeaba no podía soltarme. Pataleé como loca intentando golpear a mi agresor pero este ni se inmutó, al ver que no resultaría estiré la mano intentando alcanzar a Tsubaki que trataba de liberarme pero aquel hombre la alejó de un golpe fuerte en la cara-¡No, Tsubaki!- que va a ser de nosotras cerré los ojos con fuerza clavando mis uñas en el antebrazo de aquel sujeto- ¡Soul donde estas!- grité con todo lo que tenía.

Un impactó y el hombre me soltó, su tosco abrazo fue reemplazado por un par de brazos musculosos que me rodearon con toda la delicadeza que podían encontrar- ¿Estas bien?-

No le respondí, la suave voz de Soul me conmovió él realmente había venido por mí.

-¡Vamos, rápido!- me tomó de un brazo y me tironeó hacia el río que llevaba al bosque lejos de los botes.

Salí de mi ensueño por culpa de tanto jaleo-¿Eh? ¡No Soul, debemos ayudarlas!- lo retrasé tirando hacia donde estaban las mujeres. Pude tomar la mano de Tsubaki que se había levantado y corrido hacia donde estábamos.

-Nos ayudarás mucho, pero no ahora Maka- acunó mi cara entre sus manos, estaba llorando a mares esto realmente era muy difícil para ella- debes irte- sonrió dulcemente, luego me soltó y volvió corriendo a los botes gritando "_nos veremos pronto_".

-Vamos- insistió Soul una vez que la vimos subir al bote. Asentí con la cabeza y acepté que me jalara por el río y a través del bosque escapando de la aldea.

Juro que volveré por ellas pero Tsubaki tenía razón ese no era el momento ni la forma, solo esperen por mí.

* * *

¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Y más maldición!

La había tenido tan cerca, pude verla sin duda era ella reconocería esos ojos verdes donde sean. Tener que derribar a mi compañero fue un inconveniente para la misión pero es que ya casi la tenía.

¡Si no fuera por esa maldita muralla de fuego!

Le demostraré a mi padre que se equivocaba, seguiré con estos soldados hasta encontrarla y luego llevaría a Nieves conmigo y le demostraría que si podía protegerla. Juro que nunca más la abandonaré como que me llamo Death the Kid.

* * *

Un esquelético cuerpo de mujer se abrazaba a sí mismo mientras esperaba que sus sirvientes le traigan el vestido que usaría ese día. Su cara ligeramente arrugada enmarcaba unos enormes ojos dorados que miraban a un punto fijo en el horizonte, sufría espasmos nerviosos, mientras anhelantes sus recuerdos llegaban en cascada hacia su ser:

_Un páramo helado se extendía más allá de su ventana en donde, mires donde mires, solo se podía ver nieve y sangre. Sangre de su pueblo sumido en la guerra contra los bárbaros del norte que incapaz de defenderse solo podían entregar lo que tenían con la esperanza que no les corten la cabeza. En el interior de la casa más alejada del pueblo estaba una joven sentada sosteniendo una cazuela vacía, frente a ella una muy pequeña pelirosa la observaba con miedo y a su alrededor una danzante mujer de cabellos negros y ojos morados como una telaraña murmuraba unas extrañas palabras._

_-Solo tu belleza puede salvarte, Medusa- le decía esta mujer a la joven. Sus dedos brillaron de un color violáceo y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad –con este hechizo la belleza será tu poder y tu escudo protector- se mordió un dedo, una espesa sangre de color negro salió hasta tomar la forma de un cuchillo con el que punzó el dedo índice de la joven- con la sangre más hermosa se lanza- y tres gotas cayeron al cuenco y se expandieron como una plaga llenándolo a tope. Empezaban a oírse golpes fuertes en la puerta- Rápido bebe- la apresuró y ella obedeció, se tomó la mitad del contenido de golpe. La bruja tomó la vasija y se la pasó a la pequeña- Tu también Chrona bebe, tu deber es proteger a tu madre con ayuda del espíritu de tu tío cueste lo que cueste, ese es tu juramento- la pequeña asintió dudosa pero aun así hizo lo que le pedían. Una vez terminó la bruja bailó entre ellas hablando en una lengua extraña, sus ojos estaban en blanco y unas luces oscuras salían de la punta de sus dedos en todas direcciones._

_En ese instante todas las imperfecciones de la joven rubia se suavizaron y sus ojos adquirieron una tonalidad dorada con un brillo sobrenatural, frente a ella la pequeña comenzó a retorcerse de dolor cuando una masa negra se forzó a salir de su espalda hasta tomar la forma de un monstruo deforme-Es bueno verte de nuevo hermana Medusa- chilló la criatura una vez que la pelirosa dejó de tener espasmos. La rubia asintió por toda respuesta dándole la razón fríamente._

_La vieja bruja se acercó una vez más a Medusa y le habló débil, aquel conjuro se había llevado lo mejor de ella- Ten mucho cuidado, con la sangre más hermosa también se puede anular- la advirtió._

_-Sí, señora Arachne- le contestó. Fue lo único que dijo, en ese momento entraron un grupo de hombres a la casa mientras la bruja caía al suelo debilitada. Arrastraron a las dos más jóvenes fuera de la casa aun con la resistencia que estas imponían, lo último que se vio una mano cada vez más arrugada extendiéndose en la dirección que se llevaban a las otras dos, lo ultimó que se escuchó un grito desesperado - ¡Cóbrate venganza!- retumbó en toda la casa mientras todo se nubló alrededor de ellas…_

Una única lágrima cayó de los dorados ojos de Medusa ese día, y juró que no derramaría más, no hasta cumplir con su venganza de una vez por todas.

* * *

La agitada respiración de Maka y la mía era lo único que se llegaba a oír en el silencio del bosque.

Ambos estábamos recostados boca arriba jadeando en busca de aire y esperando que el otro de atreva a hablar primero. Ella tosió por haber respirado tanto humo y lo tome como mi señal para empezar.

-Lo siento- le dije con un último jadeo, pero no me contestó- realmente lo siento- repetí suplicante aun boca arriba.

-Mentiroso- se incorporó y yo la imité, su flequillo cubría su frente y no podía ver su expresión.

-Lo siento- repetí sin saber que decir.

-Te fuiste- me cortó, su voz era fría y apretaba sus manos fuertemente en el regazo.

Suspiré- pensé que estarías más segura con ellas, quería que llevaras una vida normal- admití al final.

De repente me miró aceptando toda respuesta y pasando al siguiente tema- Nunca debimos ir allí, las pusimos en peligro- su voz se cortó por la angustia. La abracé con fuerza sentándola en mi regazo y la besé: fue un beso como nunca antes muy intenso lleno de la necesidad de ambos de estar juntos y que nada ni nadie nos separe, tan profundo como el mar en el que me perdía cada vez que la miraba directamente a los ojos. Mi corazón había sido cazado por ella y ni siquiera lo había notado, era realmente única.

Nos separamos por falta de aire y pegué nuestras frentes, ella estaba con los ojos cerrados buscando recuperar el aire que le faltaba a bocanadas.

-Mírame- le pedí. Nuestras miradas chocaron y ella vibró por la intensidad de la situación-no volverá a pasar- le acaricié la mejilla y volvió a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar el contacto- te llevaré con el duque ¿de acuerdo? Te doy mi palabra-

Por toda respuesta solo asintió, la estreché más a mí- Mak… perdón, Nieves yo…-

Me frenó tapándome la boca con un dedo, negó con la cabeza- realmente me llamo Maka, dime así-

Asentí- Entonces ¿Por qué todos te llaman Blanca Nieves?-

Se encogió de hombros- Madre y padre se empeñaban en llamarme así, tanto que todo el mundo asumió que así me llamaba-

-Vale, te diré Maka entonces- me reí de costado mostrándole mis dientes de sierra y ella asintió.

Una pisada cerca de nosotros me hizo entrar en estado de alerta, alejé a Maka de un empujón, me paré y sentí que todos mis músculos se tensaron de golpe pero ya era demasiado tarde. Dos sombras tomaron a mi compañera de sus brazos y la arrastraron hacia atrás en cuanto me moví alguien me embistió por el costado derribándome.

-¡Paren! ¡Soul!- gritó Maka al verme en el piso, había alguien sobre mí pero no podía ver más que sombras. Intenté zafarme como pude pero el hombre sobre mí me golpeó en las costillas sacándome el aire de golpe, todo se estaba poniendo negro. Eché una última mirada a Maka, las sombras seguían jalándola-_no… Maka- _intenté decir pero de mi boca solo salió un jadeo ahogado, finalmente un dolor punzante en mi cabeza y todo se apagó.

…_Oscuridad…_

_-…_Creo que te pasaste… golpeaste demasiado…-

-Cállate y súbelo a…-

…_Oscuridad…_

-…Súbela a ella tambie…-

-Pero qué dem…-

…_Oscuridad…_

-…Jalen más fuer… mírense niñitas…-

-… si este tipo esta obeso… pesa como mil…-

_...Oscuridad…_

_-_...Soul… despierta porf… lo ruego Soul…-

…_Oscuridad…_

La dulce voz que me llamaba me hizo obligarme a mí mismo a recobrar el sentido, respiré fuerte y el mundo dio vueltas, o tal vez era yo el que giraba ya no sé. Cerré los ojos y me sentía flotar, literalmente estaba flotando no sentía el piso bajo de mi solamente un dolor agudo en los pies y un calor intenso en la espalda. Volví a abrir los ojos cuando sentí que me quedaba un poco quieto, tarde unos segundos en asimilar mi situación. Estaba colgado boca abajo de un árbol a casi un metro del suelo.

-Soul reacciona- escuché el llamado de Maka atrás mío, por lo mojada que sentía la espalda ella había estado llorando mientras yo le daba la espalda.

-Estoy despierto- mi voz sonó un poco rasposa como quien recién se levanta- no te muevas voy a girar-

-¡No Soul yo…!-

No le di tiempo a terminar, tomando impulso me giré bruscamente para verla. Terminamos cara a cara demasiados pegados como para ser indiferente, sus ojos estaban hinchados pero ya no lloraba y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas aunque no estoy seguro si es por estar colgada o por nuestra cercanía.

-¡No me mires!- cerró los ojos con fuerza sonrojándose aún más de lo que estaba, no tarde mucho en adivinar lo que quería decir. Justo por sobre nosotros Maka apretaba sus piernas muy fuerte en un casi inútil intento de que su ya de por si cortada falda no se voltease totalmente.

Tragué duro y casi me ahogo, no podía dejar de mirar sus sedosas piernas apretadas entre sí mientras su falda resbalaba lentamente por entre ellas. Sentí un enorme calor en la garganta, casi como si el infierno mismo estuviera por explotar allí mismo, y no solamente ahí. No sé si era por la sangre que subía o qué pero mentiría si dijera que no me palpitaba dolorosamente lo que _ustedes ya saben_.

Unas voces a la lejanía me alertaron, alguien venía –Son ellos- dijo la rubia leyéndome la mente. ¿Ellos? Por un momento solo pude pensar en que otros hombres verían a Maka como yo la estaba viendo y eso no me gustó para nada, tenía que solucionarlo y rápido. Me incliné hacia adelante y hacia atrás tomando impulso y finalmente rodeé las piernas de ella con las mías propias logrando al fin mantener a raya su inquieta faldita.

Sorprendida y totalmente sonrojada mi compañera se sacudió un poquito intentando soltarse tanto así que rozó suavemente mi entrepierna. Un gruñido seco salió de mi garganta- Maka por amor al Rey quédate quieta ¿quieres? Si sigues así voy a soltarte y se te va a ver- miré hacia arriba, o abajo ya no sé, para demostrarle a que me refería y tengo que admitir que mi voz sonó más ronca de lo que esperaba. Ella asintió y se quedó quieta, para tranquilizarse suspiró profundamente aunque parece que se había olvidado lo cerca que estaban nuestras bocas. El aire cálido de su aliento rompió mi barrera de autocontrol y me acerqué a su boca con toda la intención de besarla pero un milímetro antes de tocar su boca una voz nos interrumpió.

-Vaya vaya ustedes sí que no pierden el tiempo- un chico moreno se asomó entre unos arbustos riéndose de nosotros. Me di vuelta y lo fulminé con una mirada tan asesina que dejó de reírse para fruncir el ceño, se dio vuelta y llamó a sus compañeros- ¡Oigan vengan todos!-

-¿Qué pasa?- se escuchó una voz femenina y luego un gritito de asombro. Una chica de pelo castaño largo nos miraba con el ceño igual de fruncido que el primero, se notaba a leguas que no quería vernos ni en fotos. Atrás de ella agarrada a su hombro venía otra mujer, una rubia de mirada demasiado cristalina pero no nos miraba directamente, era ciega. Justo detrás salieron dos pequeños morenos de ojos azules, eran idénticos excepto que uno llevaba una gorra naranja y el otro amarilla, ambos indiferentes. A paso lento los siguió un rubio de ojos claros que nos miraba con las manos en los bolsillos, parecía bastante divertido con la situación pero contenía su risa porque sabía que sus compañeros lo mirarían mal, llevaba una espada dorada en el cinturón. Por ultimo un cabello celeste comenzó a entreverse por entre los arbustos, de allí Black Star salía con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Black Star, amigo?- le llamé pensando que quizás no me había reconocido, un golpe en la cabeza fue mi contestación- ¡Auch! ¿Cuál es tu problema? No es nada _cool_ tener marcas-

-Cállate- le hice caso, quería saber que tramaba- parece que es nuestro día de suerte- les dijo a sus compañeros. Todos asintieron de acuerdo menos la ciega y el rubio que soltó una risita.

-No me digas que ahora eres bandido, eso tampoco es _cool _viejo- lo piqué sonriendo de lado.

-¡El idiota más idiota de todos los idiotas acaba en las manos de su gran Dios, el gran Black Star!- gritó alzando las manos celebrando.

-Vamos viejo ¿así tratas a un amigo?-

-Claro que no tonto- se acercó a mí- a un amigo lo trato así- sacó una kusarigama de su cinturón y me golpeó en la nuca con el lado sin filo. Gemí de dolor y Maka me miró preocupada, asentí con la cabeza para demostrarle que estaba bien, no le daría el gusto.

-Ella es linda- dijo el rubio rodeándonos y mirando a Maka con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Lo fulminé con la mirada y apreté más mi agarre demostrándole que ella era mía. Él rio como si le hubiese contado un buen chiste- tranquilo cazador, no te la quiero robar-

-Hmp- fue mi respuesta, aun así no deje de fruncir el ceño.

-Déjala en paz Hero- dijo la castaña al rubio.

-Como digas Jacke-

-Mi nombre es Jaqueline no Jacke, deja de llamarme así- estaba visiblemente irritada y parecía odiar a todo el mundo en ese lugar ¿es que acaso le caía bien alguien?

-¿Quién es ella?- el moreno siguió el camino del rubio e inspeccionó a Maka con una mirada mucho más critica que el primero. La sentía temblar, estaba nerviosa- ¿Una aprendiz errante o una cautiva tal vez?-

-El cazador me está ayudando- farfulló mi compañera como respuesta tan rápido que casi no le había entendido.

-Matémoslos a ambos- habló de mala gana la castaña a la que habían llamado Jaqueline.

-Sí, ese imbécil siempre trae problemas- recuperó el protagonismo el de cabello celeste luego de guardar su arma. Se dio vuelta y agitó una mano en señal de indiferencia- Empálenlo a él. A ella déjenla pudrir ahí, odio matar niñas-miró a los gemelos morenos que hasta ahora no habían hablado- Fire, Thunder-y levantó la pera hacia nosotros para mostrarles lo que tenían que hacer.

-Sí- respondieron al unísono y se acercaron con una daga cada uno. Me sacudí violentamente, no permitiré que toquen a Maka.

-Déjenla Fire, Thunder- habló la única persona que hasta ahora no había hablado, aquella rubia ciega que estaba detrás de la castaña. Ambos la obedecieron como si su orden no pudiera ser cuestionada por nadie ni nada y volvieron a su posición inicial.

-Pero madre…- dijo Jaqueline pero se cortó ahí y no terminó la oración.

-…Tsk ya oyeron a Marie ¡Hero tu dios te ordena que revises lo que llevan!-

El aludido nos tanteó y sacó una cosa que no pude ver de mi pantalón y algo brillante de un bolsillo de Maka.

-Nada de nada, una moneda de plata y una bolsa vacía- le comentó al resto sin perder la sonrisa juguetona.

-Dos días esperando y nada- el moreno se pasó la mano por el pelo totalmente frustrado.

-Debimos esperar en el río que pérdida de tiempo- se quejó la castaña frunciendo todavía más el entrecejo, si sigue así estoy seguro que tendrá arrugas dentro de nada.

A pesar de que esos tipos eran entretenidos decidí que era momento de intervenir, ya estaba harto de estar colgando boca arriba- Bájanos Black, tengo oro para pagarte- le mentí- no está aquí lo he ocultado en el bosque-

-¡Cierra la boca cazador cómo te atreves a mentirle a tu Dios!- se dio vuelta totalmente exaltado- ¡Si tuvieras un centavo ya te lo hubieses gastado en alcohol!- me incriminó apuntándome con su dedo índice.

-Bájanos y te mostraré- dije lo más serio que pude.

-Bobo colgante y mentiroso- se burló canturreando aquel rubio llamado Hero.

-Diles la verdad Soul, no hay tiempo- habló Maka a mis espaldas ya un poco más tranquila, entre todo este jaleo la había soltado poco a poco hasta voltearme y darle la espalda.

Suspiré, dudo que sea lo mejor decir todo- Debo llevarla con el duque, aquí corre peligro-

-Realmente se nos parte el corazón pero ya debemos irnos- habló el moreno.

-Que frío Kilik, no podemos dejarlos solo así- Hero apoyó la cara en su mano.

-Descuarticémoslos para los lobos- la castaña volvió a dar su parte de asesina.

Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo interrumpiéndose entre ellos, realmente eran un grupo bastante molesto. Unos minutos más tarde todos se callaron al escuchar la risa de aquella ciega llamada Marie.

-¿Quién es ella?- le preguntó Black extrañamente calmado señalando groseramente a mi compañera.

-Alguien que vale mucho oro- le corté la respuesta a la mujer, era imposible que la hubiese reconocido si ni siquiera podía verla, pero debía defenderla a toda costa- y lo compartiré con ustedes bandidos- el peli celeste se acercó desenvainando de nuevo su arma y me volvió a pegar con el reverso de esta-¡Ya para con eso viejo!- grité arto.

-¡El oro no les servirá para nada si están muertos!- el grito de Maka llamó la atención del grupo.

-Y dime ¿Quién nos va a matar? Ustedes parecen bastante… incapacitados- contempló el rubio con un brillito curioso en sus ojos.

-El ejército de la reina nos persigue- todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, excepto yo claro está-están muy cerca-

-¡Mentirosa!- la castaña gritó más temerosa que enojada-la reina nunca perseguiría a alguien como ustedes-

-¿Ustedes aman a la reina?- la ojiverde abrió los ojos temerosa de la respuesta.

-¡Claro que no amamos a esa bruja!- Black Star escupió el suelo luego de contestar.

-¿Y luchan contra ella?- suspiró un poco más tranquila.

-Nadie lucha contra ella- dijo Kilik, a sus espaldas los gemelos morenos que prácticamente no abrían la boca asintieron de acuerdo.

-Perdimos todo cuando el Rey murió- la mirada de Jaqueline se puso melancólica y dejo de fruncir el ceño por primera vez en todo el rato.

-Ahora solo luchamos por nosotros- dijo el rubio que esta vez no sonreía, aunque tampoco parecía del todo serio.

-Mi padre era el Rey Spirit- confesó Maka un poco nostálgica.

Silencio… La risa de la ciega se escuchó bajita como si se estuviera burlando de todos nosotros.

-Madre ¿dice ella la verdad?- preguntó cautelosa la castaña.

-Sí Jacke, efectivamente ella tiene sangre real- no perdió su sonrisita en ningún momento aunque ni siquiera nos miraba fijo. Su hija no le reprochó haberla llamado "Jacke" ni siquiera pareció molestarle, había algo raro en esa mujer. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda ¿Cómo es que una ciega se había dado cuenta de todas esas cosas? ¿Y por qué ese grupo de ruidosos se callaban cuando ella hablaba? -Esta niña está destinada, Black Star- le habló directamente a él aunque por supuesto no lo miró fijo, el aludido tragó duro pero no contestó. La rubia rio suavemente una vez más y luego miró hacia arriba directo al cielo- Veo el fin de la oscuridad- El silencio duró un par de minutos en el que todos pasaban su mirada de Marie a Maka.

Las pisadas de caballos acercándose nos despertó a todos de nuestro ensueño- ¡Nos hallaron!- Maka soltó un gritito ahogado buscando mi mano a tientas, la sujeté con fuerza para darle confianza.

-¡Bájennos o moriremos todos!- grité imperativo, debíamos salir de aquí y rápido. El revoltoso grupo me ignoró olímpicamente, solo empezaron a esparcirse a nuestro alrededor debatiendo que hacer mientras las pisadas y los gritos de los hombres se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Gruñí de frustración al notar que no me escucharían.

-Oh, huelo problemas- dijo la ciega con voz sublime, parecía no importarle realmente aunque su ceño preocupado demostraba lo contrario.

-Si nos bajan tendrán su peso en oro- intentó inútilmente Maka, seguramente ni la habían escuchado.

-Silencio, princesa Nieves- dijo Kilik justo delante nuestro.

-¡Jinetes de la Reina!- la castaña dio el aviso al establecer contacto visual- vienen para aquí-

Black Star se refregó la mano en el pelo intentando decidirse con algo- ¡Escuchen lo que su gran Dios les dice, la llevamos a ella pero no a él!-

-¿Qué?- temblé de pavor de solo pensar que ella estaría sola con estos tipos.

-¡No por favor, a él también!- les pidió mi compañera.

Black la miró, luego me miró a mí- ¡Arg Hero bájalos a ambos, nos vamos de aquí!-

-Sí señor- el rubio desenfundo su espada dorada y cortó la soga que nos mantenía flotando. Caímos de golpe al suelo, me paré en cuanto uno de los gemelos me cortó la cuerda que ataba mis manos con una daga mientras su hermano hacía lo mismo con Maka y la tomé del brazo para sacarla de ahí. Por un segundo dudé si seguirlos o no, pero no había tiempo para eso los jinetes nos pisaban los talones, además la unión hace la fuerza ¿no? Corrí detrás de ellos ya habría tiempo luego para decidir a quién seguir en este momento lo único que importaba era ella, y juro que la protegeré con mi vida cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

**Se acabó este capítulo, lo dejé un poco más largo a propósito porque el anterior me había quedado demasiado corto espero que no se les haya hecho pesado de leer. Como siempre muchas gracias por los reviews, en especial a**** robinevans**** sinceramente tu review me emocionó mucho y me motivó para terminar este capítulo más rápido, espero que sigas disfrutando la historia como hasta hora y que no te decepcione ¡me voy a esforzar! Cualquier opinión es muy bienvenida y agradecida, los saluda con cariño Jurie.**


End file.
